Silent Love
by Catherina Theresia
Summary: Bisa membayangkan pairing Byakuya x Nanao? Byakuya yang tampan dan jadi idola. Nanao yang workaholic dan tidak menarik.  Mungkin nggak sih?Dibaca dulu aja, ok :
1. Hate This Love

Rombongan para _fukutaichou_ itu berjalan beriringan menyursuri jalan panjang Seretei. Mereka baru saja selesai menghadiri aple pagi. Pemandangan yang umum terlihat di pagi hari. Gelak tawa mereka, derap langkah kaki, percakapan ringan samapai ke gossip terbaru semunya terasa begitu umum seperti halnya kicau merdu burung di pagi hari.

"Renji!" panggil Byakuya dari kejauhan. Pimpinan devisi enam itu sudah berada di sana dari tadi. Mengamati rombongan para _fukutaichou._ Dia memang sudah menunggu mereka, menunggu wakilnya, Abarai Renji dan seseorang.

"Aku duluan ya," pamit Renji sebelum memisahkan diri. Dia berhenti tepat di sebelah kaptennya berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan sementara rombongan itu berlalu sambil sedikit menundukan kepala mereka dan memberi salam pada sang kapten devisi enam.

Byakuya seperti biasanya, angkuh, sikap yang umum dijumpai dari seorang pemuda berdarah biru walau diam-diam bola matanya sesekali mencuri pandang pada sosok gadis yang beberapa bulan terakhir terus mengusik hatinya. kakinya baru benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu setelah merasa yakin gadis yang dicintainya itu tidak akan membalas tatapannya. Jangan kan membalas, dia bahakan tidak peduli dirinya ada atau tidak.

"Wow!" Matsumoto Rangiku memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Jantungnya memang selalu meloncat loncat kegiranan setiap kali melihat sosok Byakuya, laki-laki impiannya.

"Sudahlah Matsumoto-san, dia tidak akan pernah jadi milikmu!" ledek Kira.

"Bermimpi boleh kan!" Hinamori membela Rangiku sekaligus pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri. sama halnya dengan Matsumoto Rangiku dia mengagumi Byakuya, meskipun impiannya tidak setinggi impian Rangiku yang berharap bisa menggantikan posisi Hisana, istri Byakuya yang sudah meninggal.

"Belajar lah dari Nanao, contohlah dia! Pintar, tidak bawel seperti kalian, tidak tergila-gila pada laki-laki yang tidak mungkin kalian dapatkan!" ceramah Omaeda yang bertubuh tambun.

"Bilang saja kau iri padanya!" balas Isane sengit.

Omaeda terdiam. Yang dikatakan Isane Memang benar. Dia iri, dia benci, dia tidak suka dengan laki-laki bernama Kuchiki Byakuya. Ada begitu banyak lelaki di Soul Society. Ada begitu banyak wanita di sini. Tapi kenapa hanya Kuchiki Byakuya yang begitu dipuja. Kenapa semua kaum hawa bisa begitu kompak menempakannya di daftar paling atas sebagai pria yang paling diidolakan. Tak tertandingi tak tersaingi.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan pendapat Omaeda sekali-kali contohlah Nanao, terutama kau Matsumoto! Bersikaplah sedikit lebih berguna untuk devisimu," Shuhei cekikikkan.

"Setiap orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing!" jawab Nanao menanggapi semua pujian untuknya. Dia sendiri menganggap pujian itu seperti angin lalu.

"Dengar tuh jawaban dia, bijaksanakan!"Iba memuji Nanao.

"Saya permisi dulu," pamit Nanao. Lalu kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Pimpinannya, Kyoraku sedang tidur-tiduran di atap di temani sebotol sake. "_Taichou!"_ panggil Nanao dari bawah dengan wajah kesal. Diantara semua _taichou _ yang ada di Gotei 13 mungkin dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak dapat diandalkan. Untunglah ada Nanao yang pandai. Dia mahir hampir di segala bidang dan setia mengikuti Kyoraku meski harus ke neraka sekalipun.

Shuhei menepuk pundak Nanao, memberinya sedikit dukungan semangat pada gadis berkaca mata itu sebelum pergi.

"Kasihan Nanao, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya Kyoraku tanpa seorang wakil seperti Nanao. Sabar, bijaksana, pintar, tidak banyak mengeluh," puji Rangiku.

"Rasanya tidak seperti seseorang ya?" Shuhei pura-pura berbisik pada Kira. Bisikan yang bisa didengar oleh siapa saja yang berada pada radisu dua meter di dekat mereka.

"Pasti repot punya pimpinan tukang mabuk, pemalas dan tidak bisa diandalkan seperti itu," Isane menambahkan.

"Iya, lebih baik mengurus seorang bocah arrogant dan sok tahu dari pada mengurus om-om pemabuk," kata Rangiku.

"Siapa yang bocah arrogant dan sok tahu itu!" Hitsugaya Toushiro entah sejak kapan berada di belakang rombongan itu.

"Eh…," Rangiku salah tingkah. Dia tidak menyangka ucapannya barusan di dengar langsung oleh Hitsugaya. Pelan-pelan dia menoleh sambil nyengir lebar. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, _Taichou,_ hanya…,"

"Sudah tidak usah banyak bicara, cepat kembali ke kantor!" bentak Hitsugaya. Rangiku tidak punya pilihan selain mengekor punggung Hitsugaya. Dia berjalan anggun seperti layaknya seorang model yang sedang beraksi di atas catwalk. Memberikan suguhan menarik bagi kaum adam.

.

.

.

Kuchiki Byakuya mendatangi kantor devisi delapan seorang diri. Dia datang membawa berita penting menyangkut kasus penyerangan di Karakura _town_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya ini bukan tugas dia, Renji saja cukup. Sayangnya si rambut merah saat ini tidak berada di Soul Society. Dia menugaskan Renji mengawasi adiknya yang juga bertugas mengurus masalah penyerangan tersebut di Karakura. Mau tidak mau dia sendiri yang pergi ke sana, ke kantor devisi delapan. Sebeanarnya Byakuya tidak keberatan. Dia juga berharap bisa beretemu dia, gadis yang telah membuat hatinya gusar, di sana. Kalau beruntung mengkin dia bisa beremu dengannya tanpa diganggu Kyoraku. Yah dia berharap saat ini Kyoraku terlalu sibuk tidur-tiduran di sutu tempat dengan capingnya yang menutupi wajanya dari terik sinar matahari.

Tok Tok Tok, terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Ya," jawab Nanao yang sedang sibuk di balik tumpukan kertas yang tingginya melebihi kepalanya jika dia duduk di kursi.

"Kuchiki Byakuya _taichou_ ingin bertemu Anda!" jawab suara diluar sana.

"Baiklah!" balas Nanao cepat.

_Ada apa lagi! Satu masalah belum selesai masalah lain sudah datang. Di saat-saat seperti ini dimana Kyoraku taichou! Dimana juga Abarai-san! Kemana menghilangnya mereka! Kenapa aku harus sendirian di ruangan ini! Kenapa bukan Abarai-san saja yang datang!_

Pintu terbuka.

Nanao menatap ke arah pintu dari tempatnya duduk dengan gelisah. Kalau bisa dia ingin lari dari tempat ini, kalau saja _taichou-_nya ada di sana dia memilih meninggalkan ruangan ini lewat jalan belakang dengan alasan apa saja.

Seperti gerakan lambat sosok itu mulai terlihat. Rambut hitamnya yang sebahu. _Haori_ putihnya yang melambai. Lalu wajahnya. Sosoknya, seorang Kuchiki Byakuya secara utuh. Dan sekarang sosok angkuh itu mulai melangkah ke arahnya.

_Aku mau pergi_! Jeritnya dalam hati.

Nanao berdiri dari duduknya. Posisinya adalah seorang _fukutaichou_, sedangkan orang yang melangkah masuk ke ruangannya adalah seorang _taichou,_ jadi bagaimana pun juga dia harus bersikap sopan. Dia harus menyambut orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

"Kuchiki _taichou,"_sapanya, "ada keperluan apa?"

Byakuya mengamati seisi ruangan lalu pintu di belakangnya di tutup. Sekejap matanya langsung menatap lurus Nanao.

"Dimana Kyoraku?" tanyanya, dia ingin memastikan bahawa di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"_Taichou_ sedang istirahat, sebentar lagi dia kembali." Itu alasan yang selalu Nanao pakai untuk menutupi kemalasan pimpinannya. Saat ini _Taichou_-nya pasti sedang tidur-tiduran di suatu tempat atau yang lebih buruk sedang menggoda wanita.

Byakuya melangkah semakin dekat.

Nanao ingin melangkah mundur, kalau bisa dia malah ingin berlari pergi, tapi kalau dia melakukan itu justru akan terlihat aneh. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Byakuya tentang dirinya nanti.

"Ini laporan yang dikirim Renji," Byakuya menyerahkan sebendel laporan yang terjilit rapi dan dimasukkan dalam sebuah map plastik.

Nanao buru-buru menerimanya. Tanpa dia sadari jarak diantara mereka sudah jadi sedekat ini. Sampai sampai dia bisa mencium aroma wangi tubuh Byakuya. Melihat denga jelas setiap senti kulit tangan yang terjulur untuk menyerahkan laporan tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah melihatku?" tanya Byakuya. Pertanyaan personal, bukan menyangkut pekerjaan, pertanyaan sebagai seorang laki-laki kepada seorang wanita yang disukai.

Nanao mengepit laporan itu di dadanya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Pertanyaan Byakuya barusan membuatnya berharap bisa menghilang dari hadapan Byakuya secepatnya. Nanao tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia terlalu gugup dan terlalu takut, bahkan untuk menangkat kepalanya dan menatap lelaki di depannya.

Byakuya berbalik. Dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan Nanao yang masih diam tertunduk. Nanao tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan kalau bisa, Byakuya tahu, Nanao memilih tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Byakuya sadar, mungkin bagi Nanao dirinya hanya penggangu. Dia sendiri bingung saat menyadari hatinya sudah tertawan oleh gadis berkaca mata itu. Mungkin satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini yang pernah dia temui dan tidak menganggap keberadaannya ada. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang bangsawan Kuchiki atau laki-laki yang paling diidamkan sejagad. Byakuya berpendapat mungkin di mata seorang Nanao Ise dia hanya seorang manusia, sama seperti yang lain, yang datang dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun dalam hidupnya.

Sepeninggal Byakuya, Nanao terjatuh lemas dengan masih mendekap map yang tadi diberikan Byakuya. Wangi parfum laki-laki itu samar-samar masih tersisa di map yang saat ini dipeluknya. _Apa maunya! Sampai kapan dia mau mempermainkan aku!_

Pikiran Nanao melayang ke masa lalu, hari ketika dia baru memulai hari-harinya di Seretei sebagai seorang shinihgami termuda saat itu. Gelar itu sekarang sudah direbut Yachiru. Nanao yang kecil, yang jadi anak kesayangan Kyoraku, dia yang selalu bangga akan kepandaiannya, hari itu untuk pertama kali dia tahu bahwa diatas semua talenta yang dia miliki. Ada hal di dunia ini yang lebih berperan penting dibandinglkan semua talenta miliknya. Sosok seorang bangsawan muda yang akan mengancurkan semua kebanggannya.

.

.

.

Malam itu langit cerah, bulan dan bintang bertaburan menghasilkan cahaya yang cukup terang di Seretei. Seperti malam-malam biasanya, Nanao datang ke koantor Kyoraku dengan sebuah buku cerita di lengan kanan. Dia minta dibacakan cerita pengantar tidur. Tapi malam itu berbeda dari biasanya. Ada seseorang di kantor sang kapten, seseorang dari devisi enam mengenakan _haori_ putih dan _kenseikan_ di rambutnya. Waktu itu dirinya belum tahu apa arti kenseikan itu. Nanao yang masih kecil diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam dan duduk manis di lintai di salah satu pojok ruangan. Menunggu dan menunggu sambil memasang kuping. Mendengar pembicaraan kedua kapten. Sesekali tampak Kyoraku sedang menggoda seorang bocah laki-laki yang ada di tengah tengah mereka. _Siapa dia_! pikir Nanao saat itu. _Anak tidak tahu diri itu! Dia bicara dengan Kyoraku taichou dengan sikap arrogant, membentak-bentak dan sedikitpun tidak memperlihatkan respek pada Kyoraku taichou, shinigami saja bukan!. _Nanao tetap diam di tempatnya, menunggu dengan sabar hingga satu jam kedepan dengan rasa jengkel pada bocah laki-laki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya dan tidak tahu sopan santun itu.

"Nanao-chan, sejak kapan kamu disana?" tanya Kyoraku yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya yang kecil di tengah ruangan yang besar itu. "Kemarilah," Kyoraku melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Nanao untuk mendekat.

Ragu-ragu, sambil memeluk erat buku di dadanya dia berjalan mendekati kedua kapten dan bocah tersebut.

"Sini, aku kenalkan dengan cucu Kuchiki _Taichou."_

Nanao menatap tajam bocah laki-laki di depannya. Kalau ada kesempatan dia siap menyerang bocah itu kapan saja dan mengajarinya sopan santun.

"Jadi ini Nanao Ise? Anggota devisimu yang termuda?" tanya Ginrei Kuchiki sambil memperhatikan Nanao yang mungil.

'Dia hanya gadis kecil yang suka mendengarkan dongeng,' jawab Kyoraku dengan sedikit rasa bangga di nada suaranya.

Kyoraku menunduk supaya dia bisa sejajar dengan tinggi Nanao. 'Ayo, ulurkan tanganmu, jangan malu-malu Nanao chan, jangan buat Byakuya menunggu,' suruh Kyoraku pada gadis kecil tersebut.

Dengan berat hati Nanao mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak bocah di depannya berkenalan. Lalu apa reaksi bocah itu! Dia hanya menatap tangan Nanao yang kemudia beralih ke wajahnya dan setelah itu membuang muka.

Mata Nanao menyipit. _Dia pikir siapa dia! Meskipun cucu seorang taichou tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu. Gini-gini aku shinigami termuda di Gotei 13!_ Akhirnya dia menarik kembali tangannya dan ikut-ikutan memalingkan wajah.

"Anak-anak jangan sekarang," Ginrei geleng-geleng kepala menyikapi sikap cucunya yang terlalu dimanja. Mereka berdua lalu pamit. Diruang yang besar itu sekarang hanya tinggal Nanao dan Kyoraku.

"Siapa dia, taichou?" tanya Nanao.

"Dia Kuchiki Ginrei dan cucunya Kuchiki Byakuya. Kakek tua itu adalah kepala keluarga Kuchiki, kau tahu kan keluarga itu?"

Nano menggelang. Tidak ada nama Kuchiki di buku dongeng yang di bacanya. Dia hanya tahu nama itu sebagai salah satu nama kapten di Gotei 13.

"Ya, kau pasti belum pernah dengar," Kyoraku membelai lembut kepla Nanao, "Kuchiki itu salah satu dari empat keluarga _great_ _nobel_ di Soul Society. Berbaik-baiklah dengannya!"

"Kenapa?" protes Nanao.

"Karena cepat atau lambat bocah kecil itu akan menggantikan posisi kakeknya sebagai kepala devisi enam dan kepala keluaga Kuchiki."

"Lalu apa istimewanya?" Nanao tetap protes. "Aku dulu yang masuk ke gitei 13. Aku dulu yang akan jadi _taichou._ Dia yang harus hormat padaku! Aku lebih senior!"

Kyoraku tertawa keras melihat kepolosan Nanao, "Nanao chan, keluarga Kuchiki berbeda dengan rakyat jelata. Mereka mendapat perlakuan khusus, Byakuya kecil itu tidak akan meniti karirinya dari bawah seperti layaknya shinigami pada umumnya, seperti dirimu. Saat bergabung dengan Gotei 13 dia akan menduduki _seat_ _officer_ dan dalam waktu dekat dia akan menjadi pemimpin devisi enam, Nanao-chan."

"Itu curang! Semua orang berhak mendapat perlakuan yang sama! Mereka yang pintar dan rajin pasti lebih dulu jadi _taichou_!" Nanao berkata lantang. "Aku tidak suak keluarga Kuchiki!"

Kyoraku menyerah, dia hanya bisa menertawakan kepolosan Nanao yang masih begitu lugu. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui semua intrik politik di Gotei 13. Kyoraku sendiri bukan mengajarkan Nanao sebagai seorang penjilat, hanya saja dia merasa saat mereka dewasa, sebagai seorang shinigami yang bekerja di Gotei 13, tidak ada salahnya menjalin hubungan baik dengan seseorang dari golongan bangsawan. Belum lagi kalau suatu hari jika dia di pindah ke devisi enam. Bagaimana kalau Nanao tidak bisa bekerjasama dengan Byakuya. Imbasnya akan buruk pada karirnya.

Yah tapi itu masih akan terjadi beberapa tahun lagi. Mungkin suatu saat sering dengan bertambah dewasanya dia, Nanao akan merubah cara pandangnya. Karena Kyoraku sendiri yakin Nanao akan berada di deretan para petinggi Gotei 13 suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

Nanao berdiri dari keterpurukannya. Kenangan yang menyebalkan. Kyoraku salah, sampai sekarang Nanao masih membenci perlakuan khusus yang didapat oleh mereka berdarah biru. Dia membenci Kuchiki Byakuya yang lebih sukses darinya. Seperti kata Kyoraku dulu, Byakuya tidak meniti karir dari bawah, dan mendapatkan jabatan itu dengan mudah. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang harus berjuang mati-matian dan hanya menduduki posisi _fukutaichou. _Bukan hanya itu, dari segi kemampuan dia juga kalah jauh. Semuanya, Nanao kalah dari laki-laki itu.

Lalu diatas semua kebencian itu, dia paling benci pada nasibnya. Hanya seorang gadis biasa saja. Rakyat jelata. Sampai kapanpun status sosial mereka tidak akan pernah sederajat. Dan dengan status yang harus dia terima tanpa bisa melawan, dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya menyukai laki-laki itu. Cinta yang tidak seharusnya tumbuh karena cinta itu tidak akan pernah mendapat restu dari siapapun.

"Nanao," panggil Kyoraku.

Nanao menoleh. Kaptennya sudah ada di belakangnya. Dia terlalu sibuk melamun sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Bersiaplah, kamu harus pergi membantu yang lainnya di Karakura _town!" _perintah atasannya.

Nanao langsung bertindak seperti yang diperintahkan. Dalam hati dia bersyukur. Kalau di Karakura _town _kemungkinannnya bertemu Byakuya jadi mengecil. Siapa tahu tugas kali ini akan memakan waktu lama dan dia membunuh cinta yang tumbuh subur di hatinya.


	2. Nanao!

**Disclaimer belong to Kubo tite**

.

.

.

Byakuya duduk melamun di atas kursi kerjanya. Matanya menatap kosong keluar melewati kaca-kaca jendela. Sedangkan pikirannya masih tertinggal di kantor devisi delapan, pada sosok seorang Nanao Ise. Byakuya masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana sikap Nanao padanya. Sikap penolakannya yang begitu kental membuat Byakuya terus dan terus berpikir. Apa yang membuatnya begitu antipati. Lalu, apa yang membuat dirinya, Byakuya, berusaha menarik perhatian Nanao Ise.

Apa hebatnya gadis kaca mata itu! Dengan rambut yang selalu dijepit kebelakang. Paras wajah pas-pasan tanpa sapuan make up apapun. Dia juga tidak bisa dibilang sexy. Tubuh kurus begitu. Apanya yang menarik. Ini penilaian Byakuya tentang Nanao secara fisik. Dia sudah memikirkan itu ratusan kali, dan sampai detik ini dia tetap tidak menemukan alasan ketertarikan itu.

Byakuya kembali meninjau dari segi sifat. Ya ampun apa yang instimewa darinya. Dia tidak memiliki hati emas seorang Santa. Dia juga tidak memiliki sikap dan sopan santun yang layak untuk calon istri bangsawan. Dia juga bukan gadis periang dan terbuka yang mudah untuk di dekati siapapun. Dia juga bukan seorang perayu ulung bermulut manis yang pandai menjebak lawan jenis. Tidak ada yang bagus dari sifatnya. Hanya gadis pendiam. _Workaholic._ Tidak pernah tersenyum. Bermuka masam.

Dari tiga syarat dasar seorang wanit dapat dikatakan cantik, _Beauty_, _behavior_ and _brain,_ Nanao mungkin hanya memenuhi syarat terakhir. Otak cemerlang tak tertandingi dan pengetahuan yang luas. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya bukan itu alasannya jatuh cinta pada Nanao.

Semuanya dimulai tanpa rencana, mana mungkin Byakuya bisa merencanakan kapan, dimana dan pada siapa dia akan jatuh cinta. Tidak peduli pangkat atau status sosial yang dimilikinya.

Malam itu hanya malam-malam seperti malam yang lain. Bedanya, hari ini dia sudah berjanji pada Renji akan pergi menyaksikan kembang api bersama yang lain, janji yang tidak biasa. Apalagi festival kembang api kali ini diadakan di tempat umum, pantai, dimana semua orang bisa datang ke sana dan berdesak-desakan.

Dia dan Renji tiba di tempat lima menit setelah kembang api pertama diluncurkan. Renji agak mengeluh karena keterlambatan itu terpaksa dia harus bersusah payah mencari tempat terbaik untuk menyaksikan kembang api di tengah lautan manusia.

Byakuya tidak ambil pusing. Dia cukup mencari tempat yang cukup untuk di duduki nya. Itu saja. Lagi pula apa bagusnya kembang api. Apalagi kalau harus ditonton beramai-ramai begini. Dia bisa mendatangkan seorang ahli kembang api di kediamannya. Mempresentasikan kembang api terbaik dan termegah di langit malam dari halaman rumahnya. Jauh lebih indah dari kembang api yang sekarang sedang bermekaran. Dan tidak harus berdesakan, itu yang paling penting.

Akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada sebuah tempat kosong di bawah pohon kelapa. Siapa juga yang mau duduk di bawah pohon kelapa beralaskan pasir pantai dengan daunnya yang rindang. Tidak ada! Karena indahnya kembang api tidak akan terlihat sempurna jika saat kepala ini menengadah dan daun-daun yang lebat menghalangi mata menatap ke langit malam. Tapi untuk Byakuya, itu bukan masalah.

Byakuya akhirnya menempati tempat kosong itu.

"Itu Kuchiki Byakuya-sama kan?" terdengar suara berbisik dari arah belakang.

Byakuya tidak merespon. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu. Seolah-olah dirinya yang berdarah Kuchiki dan salah seorang petinggi di Gotei 13 adalah mahluk asing.

Kalau bisa memilih takdir yang diinginkan mungkin dia akan memilih terlahir sebagai laki-laki biasa. Hidup seperti kebanyakan manusia pada umumnya. Bukan terlahir sebagai seorang bangsawan dengan segala keistimewaan dan kelebihannya. Juga segala peraturan dan norma yang mengikatnya sejak dia lahir.

Byakuya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Dia mengenal beberapa wajah seperti beberapa _fukutaichou_ yang duduk tidak jauh dari temptnya. Atau mereka yang pernah berpapasan dengannya tanpa Byakuya tahu namanya.

Rangiku tersenyum genit padanya. Byakuya tidak menggubris. Dia melanjutkan aktifitasnya, mengamati sekeliling. Senyuman dan sapaan mulai terlihat sepanjang mata ini memandang. Semua orang mengenalnya. Dia yakin dirinya pasti lebih terkenal dari artis manapun.

Iseng, Byakuya menoleh ke sebelahnya. Dia penasaran kira-kira seperti apa reaksi orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Ternyata Nanao Ise!

Hatinya sedikit kecewa karena dia mengharapkan seorang wanita yang lebih menarik dari sekedar Nanao Ise. Bahkan adiknya, Rukia, jauh lebih menarik dari cewek satu ini.

Byakuya langsung membuang wajah. Dia pura-pura menatap langit malam yang dihiasi kembang api. Dalam hati dia yakin saat ini kembang api tidak lebih menarik dari dirinya bagi orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

Semenit...

Dua menit...

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Akhirnya Byakuya mulai bosan. Sebuah ide iseng kembali terlintas diotaknya. Mengajak ngobrol cewek di sebelahnya. Dia penasaran, ingin melihat reaksi heboh macam apa yang akan ditunjukkan Nanao. Juga tatapan iri cewek-cewek yang ada di sekitarnya. Terutama Rangiku. Cewek satu ini terang-terangan mendekatinya. Tanpa malu-malu!

"Nanao, apa pendapatmu tentang kembang api malam ini?" Byakuya memulai aksinya. Beberapa orang mulai berbisik. Lalu yang lainnya sibuk menatapnya dan beralih menatap tajam Nanao.

"Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan kembang apinya, Kuchiki-taichou," ada nada permusuhan ketika Nanao menyebut namanya. Membuat Byakuya semakin penasaran. Bukan itu saja, reaksi Nanao jauh dari harapannya. Gadis itu tidak peduli dengan siapa yang menajaknya bicara. Dia hanya menatap Byakuya saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Setelah itu dia kembali menenggelamkan diri pada buku ditangannya.

"Lalu kenapa kemari?"

"Mereka memaksaku," jawab Nanao sambil menunjuk deretan _fukutaichou_ yang ada didekat mereka.

Byakuya menatap sekeliling Nanao lebih teliti. Sepertinya dia memang berada di kerumunan para _taichou_ dan _fukutaicou_ dan mereka yang menduduki jabatan _seat_ _officer_.

"Jangan ngomong begitu dong Nanao, maksud kita kan baik, mengajakmu _refreshing_, Nanao sendiri yang bersedia ikut kami, Kuchiki-taichou," Rangiku menimpali. Dia sengaja cari perhatian di depan Byakuya.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Byakuya lagi, dia tidak peduli dengan Ragiku yang coba menarik perhatiannya.

"Harry Potter, buku ketujuh!" jawab Nanao seperlunya.

Ujung bibir Byakuya sedikit tertarik ke atas tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Lucu, itu hal yang terlintas di kepalanya. Tidak disangka cewek seserius dan sepintar Nanao ternyata juga membaca Harry Potter, padahal dia menduga cewek itu akan membaca sesuatu yang lebih berat, Shakespeare misalnya, bukan novel remaja yang sedang booming saat ini.

"Aku baru baca sampai yang kelima, yang Dumbledor mati." Byakuya makin tertarik mengajaknya bicara. Dia memang membaca novel satu itu. Walau hanya sekilas, tidak sampai tergila-gila dan hafal luar kepala. Hanya sebagai selingan ketika susah tidur.

"Itu buku ke enam!" Nanao meralat. Lagi-lagi dia hanya membalas seperlunya. Sedangkan sekitar mereka, para cewek-cewek mulai sibuk berebut mengajak Byakuya berdiskusi soal Harry Potter.

Mau tidak mau Byakuya menunduk. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan mulutnya, menutupi bibirnya yang kini sedang tersenyum. Ekspresi yang tidak ingin dia tunjukkan pada khalayak umum. Kalau mereka sampai melihatnya. Bisa-bisa image cowok cool yang selalu melekat padanya pudar, berganti jadi Byakuya yang ramah.

"Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin Kuchiki-taichou katakan, tolong jangan mengajak saya bicara!" kata Nanao tegas. Sekaligus menunjukkan betapa tidak pedulinya dia pada cowok di sebelahnya.

Byakuya pura-pura kembali memperhatikan kembang api yang tidak menarik. Mereka yang dari tadi mencoba menarik perhatiannya satu persatu mulai menyerah dan kembali memperhatikan kembang api.

Byakuya sendiri diam-diam dia mulai menemukan hal menarik. Nanao Ise, cewek di sebelahnya! Sesekali dia melirik cewek itu diam-diam. Hanya sesaat lalu pura-pura kembali memperhatikan kembang api.

Nanao masih tetap pada posisinya semula. Duduk bersila dengan buku di pangkuan dan sebuah senter dengan lampu led di tangan kanan. Sibuk membaca. Tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Bahkan sampai acara kembang api selesai.

Ratusan manusia mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka menuju ke tempat acara berikutnya dilangsungkan. Tidak jauh dari sana, hanya beberapa ratus meter.

"Nanao, ayo kesana!" Isane menarik tangan Nanao, memaksanya ikut dalam rombongan _fukutaicou_ menuju ke tempat dimana sebuah api unggun besar menyala. Nanao tidak punya pilihan, dia membereskan novel dan lampu kecilnya lalu berjalan, setengah ditarik, ke tempat acara berikutnya berlangsung. Tanpa disadari kaki Byakuya ikut melangkah, menjaga jaga beberapa meter di belakang Nanao, menuju ke tempat yang diterangi oleh api unggun.

Dari tempat itu terlihat sosok Shiba Ganju yang sibuk berlomba meneguk sake dengan Ikkaku. Kyoraku juga tidak mau kalah, lalu ditambah dengan Komamura dan mulailah berkumpul para pemabuk di satu tempat.

Beberapa orang mulai menari berpasangan mengitari api sambil bernyanyi. Dia melihat Renji yang menari riang dengan Unohana Retsu. _Pasangan yang aneh_, batinnya. Tapi siapa yang peduli. Di festival ini semua orang mencari kesenangan. Melepaskan semua beben berat mereka.

Byakuya mencari tempat paling nyaman untuk berdiri menyaksikan semua kegilaan penghuni gotei 13.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" tawar Soi Fong yang malam ini tambil cantik dengan yukata dan rambut hitam yang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Bukankah pria yang seharusnya mengajak wanita berdansa?" tolak Byakuya sambil pergi meninggalkan Soi Fong yang geram.

"Nii-sama," panggil Rukia dari belakang. Byakuya berbalik. "Kalau Nii-sama ingin berdansa, dan merasa tidak nyaman, biar aku yang menemani, Nii-sama." tawar Rukia. Adiknya tahu seberapa tinggi ego Byakuya untuk bersentuhan secara langsung dengan mereka yang berstatus sosial lebih rendah darinya. Kakaknya tidak akan mau. Dia juga tidak mungkin berkumpul dengan para pemabuk dan mempertontonkan kebodohannya di depan umum. Tapi kalau harus berdiri sendirian, kasihan juga. Karena itu sebagai seorang adik dia bermaksud menemani kakaknya.

"Tidak usah, berdansalah dengan laki-laki yang kamu sukai," jawab Byakuya lembut. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Karena itu apa salahnya dia bersikap manis pada Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum, "Baiklah," tapi kalau butuh teman, jangan sungkan-sungkan memanggilku." Rukia pun berlalu.

Byakuya bukannya tanpa tujuan mengikuti acara rakyat seperti ini. Dari tadi dia mengincar satu hal. Apalagi kalau bukan Nanao. Pelan-pelan dengan langkah angkuh dia berjalan mendekati Nanao yang bersandar di bawah pohon kelapa. Sendirian. Matanya menatap ke tempat teman-temannya menari.

"Tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Byakuya. Tidak ada siapaun di sekeliling mereka. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Jadi dia bisa bebas menggoda gadis itu tanpa di ganggu.

Nanao tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya dia ingin. Ikut bergabung bersama yang lain. Menari dengan bebas, berpasangan. Tapi siapa yang akan mengajaknya. Saat tiba di tempat, satu persatu semua teman wanitanya mendapat tawaran berdansa dari para pria. Hanya dia yang tidak. Jangankan tawaran. Yang meliriknya saja tidak ada. Siapa yang mau berdansa dengan cewek kutu buku, tidak cantik dan menarik sepertinya. Ketika semua orang berdandan dengan pakaian terbaik mereka. Nanao justru masih mengenakan seragam kerjanya.

"Kalau memang tertarik, bergabung saja!" ledek Byakuya. Dia menikmati menggoda Nanao. Melihat tatapan mata Nanao yang terpusat pada api unggu, Byakuya bisa mengira sebenarnya Nanao juga ingin berada di sana.

Nanao balas menatap Byakuya sengit. Dia benci bangsawan satu ini. Yang selalu terlihat istimewa dimanapun, kapanpun. Orang-orang seperti Byakuya yang membuat dirinya jadi biasa-biasa saja. Dan sekarang, cowok itu berdiri di depannya. Menggodanya!

Byakuya tersenyum simpul. Memamerkan ke tampanan wajahnya. Pemandangan langka yang mungkin hanya pernah dilihat Hisana, almarhum istrinya dan Rukia. Tidak ada wanita yang bisa luput dari jerat senyum maut itu. Dia tidak tersenyum saja sudah sanggup membuat gadis manapun bertekuk lutut.

Tapi tidak untuk Nanao! Senyumnya tidak memapan! Dia malah makin sengit menatap Byakuya. Walaupun jauh dalam lubuh hatinya, dia mengakui ketampanan laki-laki di depannya. Tapi dia tidak akan mengakui itu. Dia tidak akan membuat laki-laki di depannya merasa menang. Dia harus memberinya pelajaran bahwa tidak semua wanit tergila-gila padanya!

"Mari kita berdansa!" tawar Byakuya tegas.

Nanao kaget. Jelas! Bengong, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, pikirannya kosong selama beberapa puluh detik. _Nyatakah ini? Atau dia sedang menggodaku? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia serius. Aku ingin berdansa. Apalagi dengan laki-laki paling diharapkan oleh semua orang. Kalau dia serius, aku bisa membuat siapapun menatapku dengan mata iri. Aku bisa menikmati kemenangan besar sambil __menertawakan mereka dalam hati_, hatinya berdebat.

"Aku menolak!" jawab Nanao sok jual mahal. Nanao sedang mencari cara untuk memperlihatkan pada Byakuya bahwa dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain berdansa dengan Byakuya, atau dengan kata lain dipaksa! Membuat Byakuya seolah terlihat mengharapkan dirinya menjadi pasangan dansanya.

"Kalau ini perintah dari seorang atasan kepada bawahan?" Byakuya mulai terpancing.

"Maka saya tidak berkewajiban untuk melaksanakan perintah Anda, Kuchiki-Taichou, karena bukan anda pimpinan saya!" balas Nanao sengit. _Oh ayolah paksa aku dengan lebih baik. Masa memanfaatkan pekerjaan untuk memaksaku. Putar otakmu Byakuya! _Hati Nanao bersorak gembira.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku pakai cara ini," Byakuya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tidak baik menolak tawaran dansa seorang bangsawan Kuchiki, salah satu dari empat bangsawan besar."

Nanao tersenyum sinis, sengaja melakukannya, akhirnya Byakuya menggunakan statusnya untuk memaksa. _Dasar bangsawan sialan_! Umpatnya dalam hat

"Ini paksaan terhada kaum yang lemah?" ledek Nanao.

"Begitulah, tapi Nanao Ise pastinya bukan wanita lemah, dia wanita pintar yang paham betul dengan situasinya. Dengan statusnya, dan dengan siapa sekarang dia berbicara!" ancam Byakuya dengan tatapan mata tajam menindas.

Byakuya mengulurkan tangannya. Nanao mau tidak mau menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Dia memang berhasil memaksa Byakuya memintanya berdansa, tapi diluar dugaan, cowok ini tanpa sungkan-sungkan menggunakan keistimewaan darah bangsawan untuk balik mengancamnya. Nanao paham betul ancaman tersebut. Dengan kata lain, kalau mau bisa saja Byakuya membuang dirinya dari Gotei 13.

Dengan lembut layaknya seorang _gentlemen_, Byakuya menuntun Nanao ke tengah-tenah kerumunan, ke lantai dansa.

Semua orang memberi mereka jalan ketika pasangan itu lewat. Semua tatap mata melihat ke arah mereka. Byakuya tidak peduli dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan Nanao. Niatnya ingin pamer berubah jadi rasa tidak percaya diri karena jadi pusat perhatian.

Mereka mulai menari. Nanao baru menyadari dia tidak bisa menari, bahkan belum pernah menari apalagi sampai berpasangan. Untungnya Byakuya menuntunya dengan baik. Yah biarpun sekali dua kali mereka saling menginjak kaki pasangannya. Atau Nanao bergerak ke arah yang salah. Niat Nanao untuk pamer sekarang berubah jadi bahan tontonan. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari yang lain.

"Biarkan saja," bisik Byakuya.

_Mana bisa_! Batin Nanao.

Tekad kuat disertai kemampuan Nanao berpikir akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Setelah berpuluh-puluh menit berlalu akhirnya dia mulai tahu bagaimana cara beransa. Tidak susah. Yang perlu Nanao lakukan satu, mengikuti Byakuya. Pasangan dansanya cukup pandai memberi tahu kemana dia harus melangkah dengan gerak tubuhnya. Tidak ada kesalahan lagi sekarang, tidak ada yang menertawakannya. Sekarang yang ada disekitar mereka mulai menatap mereka dengan iri, seperti yang Nanao harapkan.

Bykuya sendiri, sejak awal mereka berhadap-hadapan, pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari Nanao. Dia menikmati tarian ini. Nanao yang canggung membuatnya mati-matian menahan senyum. Lalu kepandaiannya membuatnya berdecak kagum. Dia ingin memuji. Tapi semua kata pujian itu dia simpan dalam hati. Dia akan memujinya nanti. Ketika mereka hanya berdua saja. _Cewek yang menarik_, pikir Byakuya. Belum ada sehari Byakuya mengenal Nanao. Hanya beberapa jam saja, tapi cewek ini membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Nanao berbeda. Nanao bukan tipe ceweknya. Tapi dia berhasil membuat Byakuya terus mengejarnya. Menghantuinya dengan rasa penasaran.

Bukan itu saja kelebihan Nanao. Dari awal Byakuya mengajaknya bicara Byakuya tahu dia berbeda. Byakuya sadar Nanao mengacuhkannya. Dia tidak menyukai juga tidak membenci Byakuya. Dia hanya tidak peduli padanya. Bahkan ketika mereka menari berhadap-hadapan, Nanao sekalipun tidak pernah menatap matanya.

Saat itu Byakuya tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikap acuh Nanao.

Sekarang setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu seiring dengan tumbuhnya benih cinta di hati Byakuya, dia mulai meraskan frustasi. Sikap Nanao yang acuh benar-benar membutnya gila. Semakin Nanao mengacuhkannya semakin ingin Byakuya memilikinya. Semakin keras usaha Byakuya melupakan Nanao, dia hanya semakin jatuh dalam lembah rindu tanpa batas.

Dan ketika dia berpikir keras tentang semua kelebihan Nanao yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, Byakuya sadar dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabanya. Dia hanya tahu semua kekurangan cewek itu terlihat sebagai kelebihan di matanya.

"Taichou!" Suara laki-laki dibarengi ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk!" Perintahnya. Byakuya kembali sadar dari kenangan masa lalu.

Laki-laki itu berjalan tertunduk mendekati meja Byakuya. Dia terlalu takut menatap kaptennya. "Baru saja ada perintah turun dari devisi satu, Taichou diharuskan ke Karakura _town_ sekrang juga," katanya menyampaikan pesan.

"Baiklah, siapkan semuanya, aku akan pergi sekarang juga." Byakuya beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kontor.

"Nii-sama," sambut Rukia begitu sosok sang kakak menginjakkan kaki ke Karakura _town_.

"Taichou," Renji juga tidak mau ketinggalan menyambut Byakuya.

Byakuya melirik Renji. "Semua keperluanku sudah siap?"

"Sudah," jawab Renji sambil menyerahkan beberapa produk yang dibeli dari toko Urahara juga beberapa kunci, kartu identitas dan keperluan-keperluan lain selama Byakuya tinggal di Karakura _town_.

"Siapa saja yang ditugaskan kemari?" kalau dirinya yang level kapten sampai didatangkan kemari, dia yakin pasti ada banyak shinigami lainnya yang ikut ditugaskan kemari.

"Hitsugaya taichou dan wakilnya, Kusajishi Yachiru, Hinamori Momo, Unohana taichou dan Nanao Ise."

Mata Byakuya sedikit melebar dan hatinya bersorak gembira waktu dia mendengar nama Nanao disebutkan Renji. Ini bukan di Soul Society siapa tahu dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Nanao di kota ini. Sedikit harapan tumbuh di hati Byakuya. Sebuah keyakinan bahwa dia bisa merebut hati gadis itu dan memilikinya.

Krakura _town_, tempat ini akan menentukan bagaimana kisah cinta mereka akan ditulis. Byakuya yang ingin mendapatkan Nanao dan Nanao yang mati-matian menghindari Byakuya. Kota ini akan menjadi saksi bisu cerita cinta yang tidak akan pernah diperdengarkan pada siapapun.

.

.

.

Review dong pls...

sepetinya banyak yang nggak suka sama pairing aneh ini ya?

*nangis di pojokan*


	3. Blame it on Yachiru

Disclaimer : Kubo Tite

Warning AU & OOC

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nanao memutar bola matanya, memandang bingung pada sekelilingnya. Puluhan anak taman kanak-kanan berkumpul di sini. Beberapa orang tim medis juga ada di sini. Beberapa dari siswa siswi itu ada yang terluka. Yang lainnya menangis meraung-raung. Orang tua mereka sibuk menenangkan mereka dan beberapa orang dewasa yang menurut perkiraanya adalah para guru berdiri di dekat Yachiru dengan tampang garang.

Yachiru menelponnya lima menit lalu. Dia menyuruh Nanao menjemputnya di kantor polisi. Dengan rasa curiga Nanao pergi juga ke kantor polisi. Dan terbukti sudah kecurigaannya. Masalah sedang menantinya, di sini!

"Anda ibu anak ini?" tanya seorang inspektur sambil menunjuk Yachiru yang nyengir lebar ke arahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Nanao balik bertanya. Bingung dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan inspekur tadi. Hubungan terdekat mereka hanya sebatas pimpinan dan wakilnya di _Shinigami Women Association_. Tiak pernah lebih. Apalagi sampai berubah jadi ibu dan anak.

"Anak anda membawa petasan dalam tasnya!" ispektur tadi mengangkat sebuat tas travel berbetuk kotak dengan warna hitam dengan noda gosong bekas terbakar di sana sini. Dia lalu membantingnya di atas meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'bruk' keras yang membuat mereka yang ada di sekitarnya terlonjak kaget.

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti. Apa yang Anda maksud dengan anak saya?" Nanao kembali bertanya. Masih belum paham hubungan anatar anak dan petasan.

"Mama!" panggil Yachiru. Wajahnya menatap Nanao memelas. Kedua lengan mungilnya memeluk paha Nanao.

"Yachiru apa-apaan ini!" bentak Nanao.

"Begini, ibunya Yachiru, anak Anda membawa petasan dalam tasnya pada acara _study_ _tour_ sekolah. Baru setengah perjalanan, dia menyalakan satu petasan. Menimbulkan kegaduhan di dalam bus. Lalu lima menit kemudian seluruh petasan di dalam tasnya tersulut sumbunya. Jangan tanya kami. Kami juga tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi!" terang seorang guru wanita galak.

"Yang kami tahu, petasan berhamburan di sana sini! Melukai beberapa murid dan merusak bagian dalam bus," tambah guru yang lain.

"Lalu?" Nanao masih bingung dengan semua ini. Itu ulah Yachiru kenapa dia yang dilibatkan. Mereka beda devisi, dia tidak bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatan Yachiru. Zaraki lah yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.

"Pertama-tama Anda harus memberikan ganti rugi untuk semua kerugian yang diderita," Inspektur tadi menjelaskan.

"Tunggu-tunggu, pertama-tama, dia bukan anak saya, kedua dia bukan tanggung jawab saya!" Nanao membela diri.

"Apa maksud Anda? Kalian saling mengenal kan? Tadi bocah nakal ini juga memanggil Anda mama, apa saya salah dengar?" kata sang inspektur

"Saya tahu bagaimana perasaan Anda , pasti malu rasanya punya anak bodoh dan nakal seperti ini. Tapi kalau Ibu bisa menerimanya dan mau mendidiknya dengan baik. Saya yakin Yachiru masih bisa berubah." balas salah seorang guru.

"Hah?" Nanao bengong. Tambah bengong lagi setelah melihat rekasi Yachiru yang sekarang menangis terisak di antara sela-sela pahanya yang terbungkus celana jins ketat.

"Ini bukan salah mama. Hiks, mama dan papa bercerai, hiks dan hak asuh-ku jatuh pada papa karena mama tidak memiliki penghasilan, hiks." Yachiru menengadah memamerkan wajahnya yang imut dan mata yang basah karena air. Lalu diam-diam dengan gerak mulut dia memberi isyarat pada Nanao, 'Tolong aku'.

Nanao menghembuskan nafas sekali. Yachiru sudah memohon. Tidak alasan tidak membantunya. Lagipula bocah kecil ini adalah pimpinan _Shinigami Women Association_. Sebagai wakilnya sudah kewajibannya menjadi penolong sang ketua.

"Lalu berapa biaya yang harus aku keluarkan?"

"Cukup lima juta yen!" jawab inspektur.

"Lima juta? Jangan bercanda! Itu tidak sedikit! Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!" bentak Nanao.

Dengan santainya salah seorang dari para guru menyerahkan telpon gengammnya pada Nanao. "Mintalah pada suami anda," katanya enteng.

Nanao menerimanya ragu-ragu. Melihat deretan angka yang ada di _keypad_. Bingung. Memang siapa yang bisa dia telpon. Rangiku? Tidak mungkin. Dia dan kaptennya hidup menumpang di rumah Urahara. Renji? Sama saja. Zaraki Kenpachi? Dia bahkan tidak tahu di mana keberadaan laki-laki bertubuh raksasa tersebut.

Tunggu, ada satu orang. Dia tidak mungkin menumpang. Dia juga pasti sanggup membantu Yachiru. Masalahnya Nanao malas menghubunginya. Tapi apa ada pilihan lain? Rasanya tidak. Dia tidak mungkin minta tolong pada Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Mereka hanya bocah sekolah. Mana punya uang sebanyak itu!

"Tidak usah, aku pakai milikku sendiri," Nanao mengembalikan telpon genggam lalu mengambil telpon miliknya sendiri dari dalam tas.

Dia mulai membuka daftar telpon yang masuk dan keluar. Dia tidak pernah menyimpan nomer itu dalam buku telponnya. Tapi nomer itu terlalu sering menganggunya. Menelponnya meski tahu Nanao tidak akan mengangkatnya. Mengiriminya pesan meski tidak pernah dia balas. Nomer itu begitu mudah di temukan.

Nanao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hanya tinggal menekan tombol berwarna hijau. Tapi susahnya bukan main. Kira-kira apa yang harus dia katakan pada orang itu. Tiba-tiba telpon untuk minta bantuan. Apa dia akan membantu? Lalu bagaimana dia harus bersikap setelah ini? Orang itu adalah musuhnya sekaligus laki-laki yang menciptakan desiran aneh di hatinya. Pastinya dia harus membalas budi, pastinya dia akan dikerjai habis-habisan oleh laki-laki itu.

Nanao melirik Yachiru. Bocah kecil tersebut tetap menatapnya dengan sepasang mata memelas. Hatinya tidak tega membiarkan Yachiru menghadapi masalah ini sendirian.

Nanao menghela nafas sekali. Tidak ada pilihan. Jempolnya menekan tombol hijau dan dia menempelkan telpon genggamnya di telinga kanan.

Cukup menunggu dua nada sambung dan telpon langsung terhubung satu sama lain.

"Tidak biasanya kamu menelponku."

Nanao teridam. Lidahnya kaku. Dia harus membalas dengan kata-kata apa? Kepandaiannya kali ini sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan. Dia tidak pandai bersilat lidah.

"Anu..." hanya satu kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Anu?"

Nanao kembali membisu. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan mata yang terpusat padanya. Menunggu dirinya.

"Ayo cepat katakan. Aku tahu memang susah tiba-tiba minta bantuan pada calon mantan suami Anda. Tapi pikirkan kami juga dong!" celetuk seorang wanita.

Yachiru akhirnya berinisiatif, dia melompat naik ke atas kursi dan merebut telpon dari tangan Nanao. "Nanao-chan lagi butuh bantuan!" katanya.

Diam sejenak. Yang di sebrang sana sepertinya bingung dengan suara yang tiba-tiba nongol dan bilang Nanao minta bantuan.

"Yachiru!" bentak Nanao sambil merebut kembali ponsel miliknya dan kembali meletakkannya di telinga kanan.

"Oh.. jadi itu alasanmu menelponku?" balas suara itu ketus.

Nanao terdiam tidak mampu membalas kata-kata itu.

"Kenapa? Masih tetap jual mahal?" ledeknya lagi.

Kali ini Nanao benar-benar merasa terpuruk. Rasanya dia ingin melempar telpon di tangannya jauh-jauh dan pergi menghilang jauh-jauh. Mau di taruh mana mukanya saat ini kalau sampai ada yang tahu dia mengemis pada Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kalau tetap diam, aku tutup telponnya!"

"A-aku di kantor polisi!" jawab Nanao cepat dan telpon terputus.

Lagi-lagi Nanao menghela nafas. Tangan yang mengenggam ponsel terjatuh lemas ke samping tubuhnya. _Dia dengar atau tidak ya? Kalau tidak bagaimana? Apa aku harus menelponnya lagi?_

"Mama?" panggil Yachiru sambil menarik lengan baju Nanao.

Nanao kembali menghela nafas.

Kenapa harus dia yang dipilih Yachiru dari sekian banyak _shinigami_ yang ditugaskan di Karakura _town_ ini. Kenapa bukan Rangiku atau Ichigo saja. Dan yang paling penting, di antara sekian banyak masalah yang harus di selesaikan kenapa dia harus terlibat dengan masalah dunia manusia ini! Kenapa Yachiru bisa sekolah di Karakura _town_? Dari mana dia dapat uang untuk beli petasan sebanyak it

Saat ini Nanao ingin sekali berteriak, DIMANA KAU ZARAKI KENPACHI BERENGSEK!

"Mama?" Yachiru kembali mengayunkan lengan Nanao. "Papa akan datang?"

Nanao tidak bisa menjawab mengingat telpon itu terputus bersamaan ketika dia selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Ada kemungkinan Byakuya tidak mendengarnya. Belum lagi kalau Yachiru tahu yang di telponnya adalah Byakuya. Bocah kecil itu paling suka menganggu Byakuya. Tadi dia juga sempat menyebut nama Yachiru, bagaimana kalau Byakuya menolak membantunya. Baginya Yachiru tidak lebih dari bocah nakal penganggu. Noda dalam arrogansinya yang sempurna.

"Itu suami anada?"

Nanao menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat dimana jari telunjuk sang inspektur menunjuk.

"Byakuya!" Yachiru bersorak girang. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Byakuya. "Main yuk!" ajaknya yang langsung direspon dengan penolakan. Byakuya menepis tangan Yachiru dan berjalan mendekati Nanao.

Luar biasa, itu kata-kata yang terlintas begitu saja di otak Nanao. Melihat sosok Byakuya dengan setelan jas lengkap warna hitam dan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai indah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dipikirkan otaknya selain kata-kata barusan.

Bukan Nanao saja, banyak kaum hawa yang terbengong-bengong melihat sosok laki-laki tampan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dan bagi kaum adam, sosok itu adalah musuh besar yang membuat siapapun mereka terlihat tidak berarti di kalangan para wanita.

"Kamu bikin masalah?" tanya Byakuya langsung sambil berdiri menjejeri Nanao.

"Putri anda, Pak," jawab seorang guru wanita yang berada di dekat Byakuya.

Byakuya mentap Nanao, meminta jawaban dari pernyataan barusan melalui matanya.

"Yachiru membawa petasan di acara _study_ _tour_ dan petasan itu terbakar. Menimbulkan kerugian dan melukai teman-temannya." Nanao menerangkan sesingkat-singkatnya.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka minta ganti rugi lima juta!"

"Apa urusannya dengan mu!"

"Tidak tega!"

"Hubungi saja Kenpachi!"

"Maunya!"

"Lalu!"

"Mau bantu tidak!"

"Tidak!"

Byakuya dan Nanao saling menjawab satu sama lain dengan sengit.

"Byaku-" Yachiru kembali merengek dan mencoba bergelantung di lengan Byakuya. Sayangnya Byakuya yang sudah pengalaman menghadapai Yachiru langsung menepis tubuh Yachiru membuat tubuh mungil itu terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Anda berdua ini orang tuanya bukan!"

"Iya," jawab Nanao dan "Bukan," jawab Byakuya hampir bersamaan. Membuat semua yang ada di sana bingung.

Nanao menatap tajam Byakuya. Byakuya buang muka tidak peduli.

"Tidak heran kalau kalian punya anak senakal ini!" komentar seorang guru.

"Kalau rumah tangga kalian seperti ini bagaimana kalian bisa mendidik anak dengan baik. Anak itu tanggung jawab kedua orang tua. Bukan salah satu saja. Lihat bagaimana sikap Yachiru, dia bahkan memanggil anda dengan nama anda bukan dengan sebutan ayah atau papa," ceramah seorang orang tua murid sambil menuding-nuding bayakuya dan Nanao bergantian. "Kamu sebagai ibunya juga sama saja. Punya suami setampan ini, belajarlah berdandan kalau tidak mau diceraikan suamimu! Lihat dirimu. Kerah lengan panjang dan celana jins. Sudah berkacamata, tidak make up-an sama sekali. Rambut diikat seperti pembantu. Pantas saja kalau suamimu minta cerai!"

Byakuya salah tingkah meskipun itu tidak dia perlihatkan secara jelas. Lucu dan bingung mendengar komentar barusan. Dia dan Nanao saling memandang. Yang di katakan ibu-ibu tadi benar juga. Nanao, gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya. Tapi tetap saja bagi Byakuya Nanao yang sekarang tetap menarik. Apapun yang dia kenakan tetap tidak merubah ketertarikannya pada gadis itu.

"Bayar saja apa susahnya!" kata Nanao cepat.

"Tidak ada untungnya buatku!" balas Byakuya tidak kalah cepatnya.

"Sudah, anggap saja aku berhutang! Akan kubayar!"

"Dengan bunganya!"

"Oke!"

_Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Tidak kusangka si bangsawan arrogant ini mata duitan juga!_

"_Deal?"_

Byakuya mengulurkan tangannya. Nanao menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, mereka bersalaman. "_Deal_!" jawab Nanao. Setelah itu dia buru-buru menarik tangannya.

Byakuya mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil kartu kredit berwarna hitam. Dia melempar kartu tersebut ke atas meja tepat di depan muka sang inspektur.

"Maaf Pak, ini buka mall! Disini tidak menerima pembayaran lewat kartu kredit!"

"Miskin!" ledek Byakuya.

"Jangan-jangan kamu tidak punya uang kontan sebanyak itu?" Nanao melirik dompet Byakuya. Tidak terlalu tebal. Pastinya tidak ada uang sejumlah lima juta di dalam dompet tipis itu. Dia mulai was-was. Bagaimanapun juga dia kan bangsawan di Soul Society bukan di Karakura t_own_. Uang di sana tidak berlaku di sini.

"Menurutmu dengan siapa kamu bicara?" balas Byakuya dingin. Dia mengeluarkan selembar cek. Mengambil bolpen dari balik saku jasnya dan mulai menulis. Setelah selesai dia menyerahkan cek tersebut di atas meja. "Dengan ini bisa?" tanya baykuya.

Inspektur tadi mengambil lembaran kertas yang di letakkan di atas meja. "Selama tidak bermasalah!" jawabnya sambil mengibaskan lembaran cek tersebut.

"Masalahnya sudah selesai, Pak?" tanya Nanao ragu-ragu.

"Ya, kalian boleh pulang. Saya juga stress kalau kalian berdua terus berada di sini!"

Nanao menggandeng Yachiru, bersiap-siap meninggalkan rungan itu sampai sebuah kalimat dari seorang guru terlontar.

"Masalah ganti rugi memang sudah selesai. Tapi masalah mendidik anak belum!"

Yachiru, Nanao dan Byakuya saling pandang.

"Apa lagi!" tanya Nanao kesal.

"Sebagai seorang guru sudah menjadi kewajiban kami mendidik murid-murid kami secara akademis maupun moral. Dan untuk memperbaiki sifatnya yang buruk kami minta, kalian berdua," guru tadi menujuk Byakuya dan Nanao bergantian, "Tinggal bersama sampai kalian bisa mendidik anak kalian dengan benar."

"Hore!" pekik Yachiru girang sambil tertawa riang tanpa beban. Sedikitpun dia tidak menyadari reaksi dua orang dewasa di dekatnya.

Nanao melotot kaget, sedangkan Byakuya dia memandnag Yachiru dengan rasa jengkel.

"Kami akan memantau perkembangan Yachiru dengan melakukan kunjungan rumah berkala."

"Maksudnya, kita berdua harus tinggal bersama?" Nanao menujuk dirinya dan Byakuya yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia masih belum sembuh dari kekagetannya.

"Bertiga, bukan berdua. Anda, suami anda dan anak anda!"

Byakuya melirik Nanao diam-diam. Bukan ide buruk pikirnya. Yachiru memang pengganggu. Tapi anak itu kan suka bermain ke sana kemari. Bukan masalah besar. Dia malah bisa punya banyak waktu berdua dengan Nanao.

"Terserah, anggap saja sebagai bunga atas pinjaman tadi," kata Byakuya yang ditujukan pada Nanao.

"Maksudnya!" bentak Nanao.

"Aku tinggal sendirian di apartment-ku. Aku butuh seseorang buat bersih-bersih!" balas Byakuya cuek.

"Aku bukan pem-ban-tu!" Nanao menyepel kata terakhir tiap suku kata supaya laki-laki menyebalkan di sebelahnya bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Ibu ini bagaimana sih, bersih-bersih rumah suami sendiri apa salahnya? Kalian kan belum bercerai. Rumah dia ruamh anda juga kan!" timpal seorang ibu muda.

"Itu...," Nanao tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia hanya bisa menatap garang Byakuya.

"Bukan ide buruk kan?" ledek Byakuya. Sebuah senyuman sinis penuh kemenangan terselip di wajah tampannya.

"Ok!" jawab Nanao cepat. "Sekarang aku sudah boleh pergi dari sini!"

"Silahkan," jawab sang inspektur.

"Jangan lupa, kami akan mengunjungi rumah Anda minggu depan!"

"Terserah!" bentak Nanao.

Byakuya meninggalkan ruangan terlebih dahulu, disusul Nanao yang menggandeng Yachiru.

Dalam hati Byakuya bersorak gembira. Yachiru tidak henti-hentinya berjalan sambil melompat sangkin girangnya. Nanao satu-satunya yang bermuka masam. Tidak henti-hentinya dia mengutuk dirinya. Seharusnya tadi dia minta seseorang menemaninya. Bukan datang kemari sendirian.

Tugasnya di Karakura _town_ saja belum selesai. Sekarang di tambah masalah baru lagi, jadi pengasuh Yachiru. Yang benar saja!

Itu masih tidak seberapa. Yang paling membuanya resah bagaimana dia harus melalui hari-harinya setelah ini. Tinggal seatap dengan Byakuya. Laki-laki itu, entah keisengan apa lagi yang sudah dia siapkan untuk dirinya. Belum lagi Nanao masih belum tahu bagaimana harus bersikap jika desiran di hatinya makin lama makin kuat dan liar. Dia tidak ingin menyerah. Dia tidak ingin di taklukan oleh laki-laki yang paling dibencinya. Kalau dia sampai jatuh cinta pada sang bangsawan Kuchiki, tidak ada bedanya dia dengan cewek-cewek lain. Dia hanya cewek bodoh yang terkena Cinderella syndrome. Dia bukan lagi Nanao yang pintar. Nanao yang berbakat.

Lalu bagaimana dia harus mengatakan semua kekonyolan ini pada yang lain. Pada rangiku terutama. Dia tidak akan tinggal diam kalau tahu dirinya tinggal seatap dengan Byakuya. Cowok idamannya. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan. Memang akan ada yang percaya semua ini gara-gara Yachiru? Renji yang paling bodoh sekalipun tidak akan percaya.

Melarikan diri sekarang juga bukan pilihan yang tepat. Bagaimana dia akan membayar bunga hutangnya. Jangan remehkan Byakuya! Cowok satu ini suka menyiksa dirinya. Selain itu, melarikan diri rsanya seperti mengaku kalah. Tidak! Gengsinya tidak mengijinkan itu.

Tamat sudah riwatnya! Tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia harus menjalani pemainan rumah-rumahan mulai sekarang dan entah sampai kapan. Semakin lama tugas di karakura town selesai semakin lama dia harus melakukan permainan konyol ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mind to Review?

Akhirnya Chapter tiga selesai juga. Makin lama kayaknya makin OOC aja nih Byakuya dan Nanao. Maap

Makasih sebelumnya buat yang bersedia mampir di cerita abal ini dan meninggalkan review. Ditunggu ^^


	4. We Live Together

**Disclaimer : Kubo Tite**

**Silent Love Chapter 4 We Live Together!**

.

.

.

Nanao tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya menyangga kepala. Pusing, sudah tiga hari ini rasa tidak nyaman itu singgah di kepalanya. Belum ada seminggu dia tinggal di Karakura _town_. Tapi masalah yang di hadapinya serasa dia adalah penghuni kota ini selama bertahun-tahun. Hari kedua dia tinggal di sini, dia harus di sibukkan dengan masalah Yachiru. Hari ketiga, dia harus menghadapi kenyataan dia sedang main rumah-rumaha dengan Byakuya. Satu hari belum selesai dia kembali di sibukkan dengan masalah penyerangan _Hollow_.

Nanao menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, sefrustasi ini. Bangun pagi lalu mandi, selesai mandi, masih dengan piyama mandinya dan rambut setengah kering dia harus duduk di depan meja kerja. Laptop yang menyala, sudah lima hari ini laptop itu tidak pernah di s_hut down_, dan di samping kanan kiri tumpukan kertas dan buku-buku tertata rapi menggunung. Sudah enam hari pekerjaannya tidak pernah selesai. Tidak satu pun. Bagi Nanao itu memang sesuatu yang luar biasa. Dia lebih suka menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya hingga tuntas sebelum naik ke atas ranjang dan tidur nyenyak. Tidak seperti ini membiarkan pekerjaan menumpuk.

"Nanao Chan!" teriak Yachiru dari meja makan. Ya dia bisa menebaknya. Genap seminggu mereka tinggal bersama. Dan selama seminggu itu juga mereka bertiga punya kebiasaan aneh. Kebiasaan yang ditimbulkan dari permainan rumah-rumahan.

"Ya, aku segera keluar!" balas Nanao dengan berteriak.

Buru-buru Nanao mengubah posisi laptopnya pada posisi _stand_ _by._ Melepas piama mandinya dan mengganti dengan celana panjang warna hitam dan kaos warna merah yang tidak terlalu ketat. Dia lalu menyisir rambutnya sambil menggigit jepet rambut yang biasa dia gunakan. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi dia langsung menggulung rambutnya kebelakang dan mengikatnya dengan jepit. Sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar tidak lupa dia memasang kacamatanya.

"Aku laper Nanao!" rengek Yachiru sambil mengekor di belakang Nanao yang sekarang sedang bersiap-siap membuat sarapan.

"Iya sabar! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Apa sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Yachiru antusias.

"Telur dadar dan roti panggang," sahut Nanao yang langsung disambut cibiran oleh Yachiru dan tatapan mata mencela Byakuya seklebat dari balik laptonya. "Kalau tidak suka, masak saja sendiri!" bentak Nanao kesal dan dia kembali pada kegiatan memasaknya.

Beginilah keadaan rumah Kuchiki selama seminggu. Sebuah kamar apartemen di lantai teratas yang menjanjikan pemandangan kota Karakura yang terlihat indah di malam hari. Warna putih dan hitam mendominasi interior ruangan dengan gaya minimalis. Tiga buah kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi dalam, dapur basah dan dapur kering yang dijadikan satu, ruang kerja Byakuya dan ruang keluaraga yang menjadi satu tanpa penyekat.

Byakuya tidur di kamar utama. Nanao dipaksa menempati kamar yang bersebelahan dengan Byakuya, sedangkan Yachiru menempai kamar yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan kedua kamar tersebut.

Pagi hari kegiatan dimulai dari sarapan pagi. Nanao yang bertugas memasak. Yachiru sibuk merengek kesana kemari, berpindah-pindah anatara Nanao dan Byakuya. Lalu tuan rumah sendiri sibuk bekerja di atas meja kerjanya.

Aroma sedap telur dadar tercium di seluruh ruangan, aroma itu seperti bel penanda dimulanya waktu makan. Tanpa disuruh Yachiru dan Byakuya langsung menempatkan diri pada kursi masing-masing. Yachiru mulai sibuk memainkan peralatan makannya. Byakuya membaca koran dan Nanao sibuk mengoleskan mayonaise, membuat sandwich lalu mengisinya pada piring-piring kosong.

Yachiru langsung melahap sarapan paginya yang tidak pernah berubah selama seminggu. Byakuya masih sibuk dengan koran di tangan. Nanao dia masih harus mempersiapkan bekal untuk Yachiru. Membereskan peralatan memasak, mengantar Yachiru sampai depan pintu setelah itu dia baru bisa menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi dan menikmati sarapan dalam intimidasi Byakuya.

Kurang lebih seperti itulah salah satu kebiasaan aneh yang muncul dari pemainan rumah-rumahan.

Seperti memang di sengaja, setelah Nanao duduk di meja makan, Byakuya melipat koran dan meletakkan di kursi yang tadi diduduki Yachiru. Mereka berdua mulai melahap sarapan mereka dalam diam. Sesekali Byakuya memperhatikan cara makan Nanao. Kalau dia kepergok sedang curi-curi pandang, Nanao akan membalasnya dengan melotot jengkel. Dan Byakuya, dia selalu pandai membuat Nanao mati kutu.

"Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau masak?" ledeknya sambil menatap bosan pada potongan roti berwrna kecoklatan yang masih separo.

"Ada banyak restoran yang menyediakan jasa delivery, Kuchiki _taichou_ cukup mengangakt telpon dan memesan," balas Nanao tidak kalah dingin.

"Aku hanya meragukan kemampuanmu. Ternyata gadis pandai berotak cemerlang sepertimu hanya sanggup membuat sandwich telor untuk sarapan, ebi tempura di siang hari dan yaki meshi di malam hari."

Nanao menelan ludah. Jengkel. Dia ingin melempar piring beserta isinya ke wajah cowok arrogant di sebelahnya. Setiap hari, laki-laki itu selalu tahu bagaimana membuatnya dongkol. Mempermaikannya, membuat wajahnya merah karena naik pitam.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan," lanjut Byakuya sambil mengiris sandwich miliknya, melahap dan membiarkan makanan itu turun ke krongkongan sebelum kembali bicara. "Aku bukan laki-laki kuno yang mengharuskan istriku pandai memasak."

setelah dibuat merah karena naik darah, sekarang wajah Nanao kembali di buat merah karena malu. Buru-buru Nanao menundukkan kepalanya.

Byakuya memang selalu begitu. Dia suka menggodanya. Membuatnya kesal lalu sejurus kemudian membuatnya tersipu malu. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di otak laki-laki itu! Apa dirinya yang salah karena terlalu kaku, karena dia tidak se-agresiv dan segenit Rangiku? Atau harusnya dia bersikap malu-malau kucing seperti Soi Fong dan Hinamori. Atau mungkin dia harus bersikap manis seperti Rukia, supaya Byakuya balik bersikap baik padanya?

Tidak, dia tidak bisa menjadi orang lain. Dia Nanao, bukan Rangiku atau Hinamori atau Rukia atau cewek lainnya. Dia hanya cewek kaku yang terlalu gila kerja, mengagumi kepandaiannya, jarang tersenyum dan tidak pandai merias diri. Dia yang selalu mementingkan harga dirinya, dia yang tidak rela hatinya di taklukan oleh laki-laki, dia yang tidak menyerah begitu saja seperti cewek-cewek lain pada umumnya. Itulah dirinya.

Dirinya yang tanpa dia sadari dan tanpa Byakuya sadari justru menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Byakuya. Sifatnya yang seperti itulah yang memberikan tantangan tersendiri bagi Byakuya yang selalu di puja oleh para wanita. Yang berlomba-lomba menawarkan dirinya.

Semakin keras Nanao menolak semakin besar keingina Byakuya untuk menaklukkan. Semakin besar hasrtanya menggoda Nanao. Dan Byakuya, dia menikmati ekspresi-ekpresi aneh, lucu dan tidak terduga yang diberikan Nanao.

Bagi Nanao sendiri, meski mati-matian dia menahan diri, sebenarnya dia menikmati semua itu. Cara Byakuya menggodanya, mencari perhataiannya. Cara mereka berdebat, halus tapi di satu sisi menyindir tajam. Atau bagaimana cara Byakuya membuatnya merasa kalah, mati kutu, sesekali tersipu malu. Nanao menyukai itu tanpa dia sadari. Belum pernah ada satu pun laki-laki yang pernah singgah atau sekedar lewat dalam hatinya memapu melakukan seperti yang Byakuya lakukan.

Akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan sarapan mereka kembali dalam keheningan. Wajah Nanao yang tersipu malu cukup membuat Byakuya puas. Nanao sendiri terlalu takut mengangakt wajahnya. Terlalu takut merespon kata-kata Byakuya. Dia takut jika kalimat yang di katakan Byakuya setelah ini justru hanya membuat hatinya semakin berbunga-bunga.

Ting Tong

Bel rumah berbunyi, Nanao tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan satu ini, dia buru-buru berdiri dan berlari membuka pintu, ini kesempatannya melarikan diri dari situasi tidak mengenakkan ini.

"_Cleaning_ _service_." seorang wanita muda akhir dua puluhan berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawa seperangkat peralatan bersih-bersih. Dia langsung tersenyum mendapati nyonya rumah yang menyambutnya. Bukan si bocah nakal atau tuan rumah yang sama sekali tidak ramah. "Selamat pagi nyonya Kuchiki," sapanya.

"Selamat pagi," balas Nanao sambil memberi isyarat, mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk. Nanao lalu menutup kembali pintu dan berjalan ke meja makan. Membereskan semua peralatan makan dan mencucinya di dapur. Untuk urusan satu ini Nanao sengaja memilih menanganinya sendiri. Alasannya sederhana karena hal itu menyangkut makanan dan makanan menyakut langsung dengan kesehatan, jadi dia menginginakn kesempurnaan untuk yang satu ini.

Byakuya kembali sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Suara mesin _vacuum_ _cleaner _menjadi satu-satunya suara dalam rumah itu.

Diluar dugaan ternyata dia tidak di jadikan tukang bersih-bersih oleh Byakuya. Tidak banyak yang Nanao lakukan. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja, seperti di Soul Society dulu. Byakuya juga sama. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Meski tinggal serumah, tapi mereka seperti berada di dua dunia yang berbeda.

Kegiatan lainnya adalah memasak dan mengurus dapur. Sarapan untuk siang biasanya dia siapkan setelah selesai sarapan pagi. Maklum dia tidak pandai memasak. Dia butuh waktu dua kali sampai tiga kali lebih lama untuk mempersiapkan sarapan dari waktu normal yang dibutuhkan seorang ibu rumah tangga yang terbiasa mengurus rumah.

Di tengah tengah kesibukannya melumuri udang seukuran jari tengah laki-laki dewasa dengan tepung, tanpa Nanao duga dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di baliknya. Nafasnya yang lembut seperti membelai tengkuknya. Nanao ingin berjingkat lalu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi pemilik tubuh di belakang tapi tidak jadi dia lakukan. Dua buah lengan mengunci tubuhnya di kanan dan kiri. Tidak sampai menyentuh tubuhnya, tapi cukup untuk mengunci gerakan Nanao. Mau mendorong orang di belakangnya juga tidak mungkin, hanya menimbulkan reaksi berkelanjutan yang tidak di harapkan. Akhirnya dia tetap diam dan pura-pura sibuk melumuri udang dengan tepung tempura, pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Byakuya di punggungnya.

"Kemajuanmu lumyan juga," puji Byakuya melihat jemari Nanao yang mulai trampil memasak.

"Aku hidup untuk belajar," jawabnya ketus.

Byakuya memperhatikan tengkuk Nanao yang jenjang, begitu menggoda. Leher yang indah. Kalau bisa dia inging memegangnya membelai kulitnya yang halus lalu dengan buas mencumbu leher indah itu.

"Hari ini Yachiru pulang sore, kita makan di luar saja," tawar Byakuya.

"Maaf, saya tidak ingin menambah nominal angka hutang saya pada anda, Kuchiki _taichou_," tolak Nanao sekaligus sindiran untuk Byakuya.

Byakuya hanya bisa senyam senyum. Sampai sebegitu besar ya rasa anti pati Nanao pada dia. Tapi tidak masalah, dia memang hanya ingin menggodanya. Dan yang pasti serangan Byakuya belum selesai, dia masih punya jurus-jurus maut lainnya.

"Aku tipe suami yang suka memanjakan istri dengan materi," balas Byakuya.

"Katakan itu pada calon istri anda." Nanao mulai kesal. Dari pagi Byakuya terus menggodanya soal suami istri. Apa maunya! Dia bermaksud memperistrinya? Yang benar saja. Mereka hanya maian rumah-rumahan. Dia hanya berperan sebagai seorang istri dan Byakuya seorang suami. Mereka bukan suami istri sungguhan!

"Aku sedang mengatakannya pada wanita yang baru saja dan selama seminggu terakhir ini di panggil _Nyonya Kuchiki._"

Kaget, tanpa sadar dia menghentikan kegiatannya. Diam terpaku, tidak bisa membalas juga tidak bisa bergerak. Dia merasakan sensasi aneh di sekujur tubunya. Getaran-getaran seperti kesemutan terutama di bagian wajah hanya dari kalimat Byakuya barusan.

Byakuya hanya menggoda. Dan itu sering dia terima. Dia bahkan mengoloknya sebagai 'istri' dan memang benar semenjak tinggal di sini, petugas _cleaning_ _service_, petuga keamanan, para staff dan tetangga satu apartemennya memanggilnya begitu, nyonya Kuchiki.

Tapi waktu dia mendengar langsung kata-kata itu dari mulut Byakuya kenapa rasanya berbeda? Hatinya berdesir, sedikti rasa bahagia terselip. Kalau dia jadi istrinya yang sah dia akan dipanggil seperti itu. Mereka tinggal serumah. Memiliki seorang anak mungkin, Byakuya akan jadi suaminya, dan-

Nanao berhenti berimajinasi, dia lebih menunduk lagi, tersipu malu lalu kembali melanjutkan imajinasinya. Dan kalau posisi mereka seperti sekarang ini, mungkin dia sudah memeluk pinggang Nanao dari belakang, merayunya sambil bercumbu mesra.

_STOP! Nanao STOP! Jangan gila! Memang kamu rela menyerahkan hatimu, tubuhmu, kairmu, kerja kerasmu selama ini, hidupmu, semuanya pada laki-laki ini? Tidak kan! Jangan bodoh! Dengan jadi istrinya berarti kamu sudah jadi bagaian dari _keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki_. Lalu apa bedanya kamu dengan dia? Mungkin dengan mudah dia akan menempatkanmu sebagai pimpinan devisi tiga atau empat. Kamu tidak perlu kerja keras, usahamu tidak akan berarti, kamu hanya akan dipandang sebagai wanita yang memanfaatkn status sosial suminya untuk mendapatkan semua yang kamu inginkan, kamu tidak ingin jadi wanita seperti itu bukan Nanao!_

Nanao mengatur nafasnya mencoba menenangkan diri setelah otaknya memperingaktakan dirinya agar tidak menyerah pada rayuan Byakuya. Dan ketika dia cukup yakin dirinya sudah cuku tenang, sebuah tepukan di pundak kembali membuatnya terlompat di tempat.

Nanao melotot mengira orang itu Byakuya, tapi ternyata dia salah. Yang menepuknya adalah wanita _cleaning_ _service_ dengan sebuah senyuman dan mata yang memandang jahil.

"Baru kali ini saya liat nyonya bermesraan dengan tuan, ternyata suami nyonya bisa romantis juga ya," godanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Nanao membuka mulutnya, siap membantah, tapi tidak ada suara yang terdengar, dia juga tidak tahu mau membantah apa.

"Wah lucunya, ternyata, meski sudah punya satu anak, nyonya masih bisa tersipu malu seperti itu."

Habis sudah, sedikitpun otaknya tidak bisa berpikir. Yang ada Nanao justru semakin salah tingkah dan memperlihatkan sisi bodohnya.

Wanita itu menepuk pundaknya dua kali lalu berbisik pelan, "Batalkan saja perceraian kalian," lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Itu..." Nanao mau membantah, tapi dia disadarkan oleh sesuatu. Byakuya! Byakuya sudah tidak ada di dekatnya, kemana dia?

Nanao memutar kepala, mencari ke seluruh ruangan dan dengan mudah menemukan Byakuya yang sudah duduk manis di depan meja kerja. Tenggelam dalam kesibukan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

_Bodohnya aku bisa terpancing oleh rayuan laki-laki macam dia! Dasar buaya darat! Dia tidak menyukaiku, hanya suka menggodaku, menganggangguku, membuatku kesal. Lagi pula mana mungkin bangsawan macam dia tertarik pada wanita sepertiku! Ada banyak wanita yang jauh lebih menarik dariku! Dia pasti memperlakukan semua wanita seperti itu!_ Umpat Nanao sambil mulai menggoreng.

**.**

Malam ini berkat Yachiru, keluarga Kuchiki pergi keluar rumah bersama-sama. Pertama kalinya dalam seminggu. Semula Byakuya dan Nanao menolak ajakan Yachiru untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke festifal budaya yang di adakan setahun sekali di kota Karakura _town_ tersebut. Tapi karena Yachiru terus merengek. Membuat keributan di sana sini, menganggu mereka berdua, membuat kepala Nanao makin pusing dan mereka berdua tidak bisa bekerja, akhirnya mereka mengabulkan keinginan Yachiru.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di jalan panjang dengan lampion warna warni dengan barisan penjualan aneka barang mulai dari makanan, pakian, pernak pernik sampai mainan berjajar bersebelahan di pinggir-pinggir jalan yang mereka lalui. Walau Byakuya dan Nanao sama-sama tidak bisa membaca pikiran lawannya, tapi mereka sepakat, kali ini saja, kalau ada Menos yang datang mereka akan sangat bersyukur.

Yachiru menggandeng tangan Nanao kencnag, dia menarik Nanao kemanapun dia suka, sebelum ini Yachiru juga berusaha menggandeng tangan Byakuya tapi selalu gagal dan dia sudah menyerah. Byakuya jalan di sebelah Nanao menghindari Yachiru. Kalau bukan demi Nanao, saat ini dia sanggup mencacah Yachiru dengan zenbonsakura. Keinginannya itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang selalu terlihat dingin dan angkuh di tambah sorot mata tajam siap menusuk Yachiru kapanpun ada kesempatan.

Dengan jurus maut andalan Yachiru, merengek, dia berhasil membuat Nanao merogoh dompetnya yang tipis untuk membelikan semua keinginannya. Semula dia merasa kesal. Tapi setelah melihat wajah gembiranya ketika dia berpapasan dengan teman sekelas, akhirnya Nanao sedikit paham alasan kenapa Yachiru mati-matian merengek minta di ajak kemari. Dia hanya ingin pamer pada teman-temannya. Dia ingin menunjukkan dia juga punya orang tua yang menyanginya meskipun itu hanya bohong-bohongan. Dasar anak-anak!

"Nanao chan," Yachiru menarik-narik tangan nanano sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kanan dengan wajah riang. Semula Nanao mengira dia bertemu temannya lagi dan dia sudah siap beramah tamah dengan orang tua teman Yachiru, tapi apa yang ditunjukkan Yachiru kali ini ternyata berbeda. Yachiru menunjuk-nunjuk pada rombongan Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya.

_Gawat! Mereka tidak boleh tahu aku tinggal serumah dengan Byakuya!_

Nanao buru-buru membisikan seuatu pada Yachiru. "Jangan bilang-bilang soal kita tinggal serumah dengan Kuchiki _taichou_ kalau Yachiru masih ingin tinggal bersama Kuchiki _taichou_,"

"Ok," balas Yachiru singkat dan langsung berlari ke arah ichigo dan kawan-kawannya.

**.**

Acara jalan-jalan keluarga sekarang berubah jadi makan malam bersama dan beramai-ramai ria. Semula memang hanya ada Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia dan Renji. Lalu entah siapa dan kapan dimulai, satu persatu dari mereka mulai memanggil teman-temannya. Dan sekarang, di sebuah warung tenda dekat dengan tempat di selenggarakannya festifal. Diiringi suasana hiruk pikuk manusia lalu lalang, suara peralatan memasak yang saling beradu dan aroma kuah shabu-shabu yang menggoda. Semua yang terkait dengan Soul Socity dan sedang ditugaskan di Karakura _town _berkumpul disini, mengelilingi meja panjang terbuat dari kayu berbentuk persegi panjang ditemani percakapan mengalir begitu saja.

Nanao duduk di antara Byakuya dan Yachiru. Dia tidak banyak bicara lebih sibuk memasuk-masukan bahan mentah ke dalam panci, sesekali mengaduk, memeriksa, mengambil yang sudah siap dimakan dan memberikannya pada Yachiru.

Tanpa Nanao sadari beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan ke anehan sikapnya. Salah satunya laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya, Byakuya. Sifat keibuannya yang dipaksa keluar karena pengalam menjadi seorang ibu dan seorang istri tiba-tiba memberikan perubahan besar yang tidak dia sadari.

"Nanao, sejak kapan kamu bertugas menggantikan kenpachi _taichou_ mengasuh Yachiru?" ledek Rangiku salah seorang yang merasakan perubahan sikap Nanao yang selama ini terkenal kaku jadi lebih lembut.

"Sejak Nanao sering menemaniku bermain!" sahut Yachiru riang. Jawaban yang tanpa dia sadari mengundang seribu tanda tanya bagi yang lain.

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi senganggur itu? Kalau kamu punya waktu luang, gimana kalau bantu-bantu aku mengurus administrasi devisiku?" tambah Renji.

Sortoan mata tajam Byakuya langsung menghujam Renji. Renji tersenyum kecut menyadari dirinya berada dalam posisi berbahaya. "Lupakan saja," katanya buru-buru pada Nanao sebelum atasannya mencacah tubuhnya dengan Zenbonsakura.

Byakuya kembali sibuk dengan shabu-shabu di mangkuk. Dia tidak memakan, hanya memainkan lauk aneka warna yang berenang renang di dalam.

"Kamu berubah Nanao," Hinamori bicar sambil menyumpit sawi putih dari mangkuknya.

"Berubah? Apanya?"

"Gimana ya, lebih lembut, lebih ceria, susah menjelaskan dengan kata-kata," Hinamori menjelaskan sambil mengunyah sawi putih.

"Seperti wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta?" kata Byakuya tiba-tiba dengan wajah datarnya dan kepala tertunduk, masih sibuk memainkan makanan di mangkuknya.

Kalimat Byakuya barusan langsung merubah perhatian semua yang mengelilingi meja itu berpindah pada Nanao. Termaksud salah satunya Yachiru. Semua kegiatan berhenti. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaa yang di hujankan pada Nanao membuat gadis berkacamata itu kebingungan.

"Itu benar?" tanya Renji yang sampai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Nanao jatuh cinta, wow!" komentar Rangiku.

"Dengan siapa?" pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut Soi Fong dan Hitsugaya hampir bersamaan.

"Wanita memang terlihat lebih cantik kalau sedang jatuh cinta," komentar Orihime.

"Mungkin dengan Byakuya," sahut Yachiru asal yang membuat suasana jadi makin riuh. Dan masih banyak pertanyaan dan komentar lainnya yang membuat Nanao makin salah tingkah. Sementara Byakuya, dia tidak ambil pusing. Tetap dengan sikap sok _cool_-nya dan memegang teguh prinsip _silent is gold _sambil menikmati pemandangan menarik, Nanao bingung dan salah tingkah.

Akhirnya acara jalan-jalan dan makan bersama selesai, meninggalkan seribu satu misteri tentang Nanao dan Byakuya. Rangiku berjanji akan mencari tahu semua kebenaran perkataan Yachiru dan semua punya firasat, dia tidak akan tinggal diam melihat cowok idamannya direbut begitu saja. Dan Soi Fong dia juga pasti sudah mempersiapakan sesuatu.

Yachiru dan Nanao terpaksa pulang dengan menggunakan bus. Sedangkan Byakuya pulang sendiri dengan mobil. Cara ini terpaksa Nanao tempuh demi menjaga keamanan rahasia mereka.

Sesampainya dirumah, Nanao langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa empuk dengan tangan kanan sibuk menekan-nekan tombol remote televisi. Dia tidak ada keinginan menonton, menyelakan televisi hanya sekedar menghilangkan suasan hening di rumah ini sejak Yachiru terlelap di kamarnya dua jam lalu dan Byakuya mengurung diri dalam kamar.

Andai bisa dia ingin secepat mungkin tidur terlelap seperti Yachiru, tapi rasa pusing kembali menyerang dan otaknya masih sibuk bekerja meskipun bulan sudah tinggi. Soal kerjaan, soal Yachiru, soal Byakuya semuanya capur aduk jadi satu.

"Belum tidur?"

Nanao melompat ke kanan secara spontan. Dia tidak sadar dan tidak tahu sejak kapan Byakuya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya singkat sambil pura-pura sibuk menonton layar LCD 42 inch di dedepannya.

"Aku tidak berbahaya, kamu tidak perlu sampai menjaga jarak seperti itu," Byakuya mengomentari sikap kaget Nanao barusan.

"Aku hanya kaget!" jawab Nanao sewot sambil melotot ke arah Byakuya.

Mata Byakuya hanya sedikit melebar melihat ekpresi marah Nanao. "Masih memikirkan soal tadi?"

"Tidak!" balas Nanao cepat dia sudah kembali pada kepura-puraannya menonton telivisi. Padahal kalu ditanya siapa nama tokoh utama dorama yang sedang dia tonton, Nanao pasti tidak bisa menjawab.

"Tidak biasanya kamu hilang kendali seperti ini."

Nanao tidak membalas. Sepertinya masalah makan malam tadi memang membuat hatinya gusar. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari. Nanao menganggap perasaan gusar itu di sebabkan oleh masalah pekerjaan dan Yachiru.

"Kalau mereka tahu kita tinggal bersama, katakan saja yang sebenarnya, bereskan?"

Nanao tiba-tiba menoleh, menatap Byakuya. Apa yang di katakan laki-laki itu seharusnya benar. Baykuya bahkan tidak peduli, tidak ambil pusing sedikitpun. Kenapa dia harus gelisah seperti ini.

Byakuya tersenyum jahil, "Atau kamu takut setelah ini kita tidak bisa tinggal bersama?"

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika Rangiku bersedia menggantikan posisiku sebagai ibu Yachiru dan istri yang akan di ceraikan Kuchiki Byakuya," balas Nanao sewot. Lagi-lagi dia kembali menatap ke layar LCD dan mengganti saluran.

Dalam hati, Nanao tidak berhenti memikirkan dua kalimat Byakuya. Kenapa dia harus takut jika permainan rumah-rumahan ini terbongkar, toh dia melakukan ini karena terdesak keadaan. Bukan atas kehendaknya. Teman-temannya pasti bisa mengerti. Tapi bukan itu yang menganjal hatinya. Sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang dia rasakan semenjak Yachiru menunjuk sosok ichigo dan teman-temannya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah sampai-sampai dia meminta Yachiru merahasiakan permainan rumah-rumahan mereka.

"Tidurlah, besok pagi jam tujuh kita ada rapat dengan yang lainnya," Byakuya berdiri dari duduknya. Nanao tidak menggubris, dia masih sibuk dengan satu persatu kenyataan mengejutkan yang dia temukan sampai sebuah ciuman mendarat di keningnya. "Tidur yang nyenyak," suara Byakuya berbisik pelan di telinga kanan Nanao.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat meski dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Byakuya. Serangan barusan benar-benar membuatnya terkejut sampai-sampai sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku tidak dapat digerakkan.

Pelan-pelan Byakuya menarik diri, menikmati rekasi kaget Nanao sesaat sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan wanita yang dicintai terbengong-bengong sendirian.

"Sialan!" umpat Nanao sambil mengusap-usap keningnya dengan lengan piyama sepeninggal Byakuya. _Makin keterlaluan saja dia_, batinnya. Dan betapa bodohnya dia jatuh terpesona seperti anak bau kencur yang baru merasakan cinta monyet. Harusnya tadi dia langsung mendorong Byakuya. Bukan terpesona dan memberikan peluang laki-laki itu untuk mempermainkannya.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Nanao yang pandai langsung merasakan hal itu. Kalau dia dalam posisi biasa, dia akan mendorong Byakuya. Tapi tadi tidak. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui tadi dia memang kaget dengan sikap byakya, tapi hatinya berdesir tidak menentu ketika keningnya di sentuh oleh bibir Byakuya. Hatinya seperti menikmati kejutan tadi. Hatinya coba mengatakan tentang kejujuran yang selama ini terus Nanao sangkal. Dia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu.

Dan Nanao tersadar, dia tidak ingin permainan rumah-rumahan ini berakhir!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4. Sempat bingung mau nulis apa di chapter ini, maklum tipe amatiran yang nulis tanpa bikin kerangka.

Makasih juga buat para semua reviewer yang kebanyakan anonymous. Juga para pembaca setia cerita ini.

Semoga makin terhibur. Dan maaf entah kenapa saia merasa cerita ini hanya jalan di tempat. Semoga yang membaca tidak merasa demikian.


	5. The Last Day

**Disclaimer : Kubo Tite**

**Silent Love Chapter 5 The Last Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya Toushiro sibuk berkoar-koar layaknya seorang guru yang sibuk mengajar. Sangkin sibuknya dia sampai lupa menoleh ke belakang. Memperhatikan murid-muridnya, menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka. Itu gambaran paling tepat untuk melukiskan suasana _meeting_ pagi kali ini. Ichigo dia sibuk menghafal buku pelajarannya. Rukia sibuk menggambar. Sekelompok cewek yang sibuk berbisik di ujung ruangan. Beberapa cowok ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Beberapa yang lainnya tertidur pulas.

Bagaimana dengan Nanao dan Byakuya? Boleh percaya boleh tidak untuk pertama kalinya dengan kesadaran masing-masing mereka duduk bersebelahan. Byakuya yang lebih dulu memilih tempat. Nanao hanya kebetulan saja berada di sebelah kursi kosong yang ditempati Byakuya. Rapat belum mulai dan masih banyak bangku-bangku kosong. Ada banyak pilihan tempat. Tapi Nanao memutuskan untuk duduk di sana. Di sebelah Byakuya. Byakuya sempat menatapnya dalam diam dengan mata terkejut dan menyelidik. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Nanao pagi ini. Nanao tidak mempedulikan. Dia sendiri bingung mengapa mengambil keputusan itu. Meski tahu itu kesalahan besar!

Nanao sibuk mencatat semua hal-hal penting yang di katakan Hitsugaya _taichou_. Selain sebagai kedok sekaligus untuk mengalihkan keinginannya melirik laki-laki di sebelahnya. Dia harus pandai -pandai menutupi kenyataan bahwa dia saat ini sama saja dengan gadis-gadis bodoh manapun, jatuh cinta pada Kuchiki Byakuya. Kalau saja laki-laki itu bukan si bangsawan Kuchiki. Kalau saja laki-laki itu hanya laki-laki biasa seperti Renji mungkin dia tidak akan senggan-senggan mengekspresikan rasa sukanya. Tapi khusus Byakuya, dia akan mati-matian menahan diri meski kini dia mengakui dia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu.

Byakuya tanpa ragu-ragu memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, sekedar memperhatikan sosok Nanao. Kaca mata yang membingkai matanya. Rambut yang selalu diikat, kepala yang sedikit tertunduk dan wajah yang terlihat serius. Ah kenapa tidak dari dulu-dulu dia menyadari sosok indah ini.

"Nanao yang semalam apa benar?" Hinamori sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya supaya Nanao bisa mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Soal apa?" tanyanya denga wajah tertunduk dan sibuk menulis.

"Soal jatuh cinta pada Byakuya. Itu benar?" desak Hinamori.

Nanao menghentikan kesibukannya selama sedetik. Ekspresi wajahnya selama sesaat tadi jelas-jelas menunjukkan dia kaget. Dan Hinamori dengan cekatan mengangkap perubahan Nanao selama sedetik tadi.

"Jadi itu benar ya?" katanya semakin pelan.

Nanao lebih memilih diam. Kalau di sangkal dia malah semakin antusias. Kalau di jawab apa adanya dia bakal diintrogasi habis-habisan.

"Satu yang pasti kami tahu kalian tinggal bersama."

Nanao langsung berhenti menulis dan sedetik kemudian menatap kaget pada Hinamori. Tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya barusan. Otaknya sibuk menerka-nerka. Padahal kemaren saat meninggalkan tempat dia cukup yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikutinya. Harusnya dia memilih berputar-putar terlebih dulu sebelum pulang bukannya langsung pulang begitu saja.

Hinamori tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kata-kata Byakuya semalam kembali terdengar dalam ingatan Nanao. "Semua karena Yachiru. Keadaan yang memaksa kami melakukan itu." balas Nanao mencoba setenang mungkin sambil pura-pura kembali menulis.

_Ya, itu sudah benar. Memang kenapa kalau mereka tahu. Itu bukan kemauanku. Keadaan yang memaksa kami. Semua gara-gara Yachiru! _Nanao coba menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semua yang dia lakukan sudah benar.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian. Ketambahan satu orang nggak masalah kan?" Rangiku sudah ada di depan Nanao dengan posisi tubuh sedikit membungkuk membuat Nanao nyaris melompat kaget.

"Jangan muncul di depan orang seperti itu!" bentaknya.

Rangiku buru-buru mengambil kursi terdekat menariknya dan meletakkan kursi tersebut tepat di depan Nanao.

"Kalian ini apa-apan! Kita sedang di tengah-tengah rapat penting!" Nanao memperingatkan. Tapi siapa yang peduli. Rapat ini hanya membahas rencana penyerangan ke markas musuh nanti malam. Terserah Hitsugaya _taichou_ mau berbicara seperti apa. Yang ada di otak mereka yang ada di ruangan ini hanya satu. Selama musuh bisa di kalahkan, masalah selesai. Bukan begitu? Buat apa pusing-pusing menyusun strategi mencari kelemahan lawan.

"Kuchiki _taichou,_ kami boleh bergabung juga kan?" Soi Fong merengek pada Byakuya terang-terangan.

Byakuya diam seribu bahasa. Sudah pasti jawabannya tidak. Dia tidak ingin ke damaiannya terganggu. Dia hanya ingin ada Nanao saja. Tinggal bersama selama seminggu terbukti membuahkan hasil. Byakuya yakin itu. Dia merasakan perubahan sikap Nanao meski kecil. Kalau para pengacau ini ada di rumahnya semua jerih payah yang di lakukan selama ini hanya jalan ditempat, tidak ada kemajuan.

"Nanao kamu tidak keberatan kalau kami semua tinggal bersama denganmu dan Byakuya?" Soi Fong melirik Nanao dengan mata mengancam.

"Itu bukan rumahku. Aku tidak berhak memutuskan. Lagipula besok mungkin kita sudah kembali ke Soul Society. Buat apa meributkan masalah itu. Malah-malah kalau semuanya lancar malam ini kita bisa segera kembali." kilah Nanao panjang lebar. Dalam hati dia berharap Byakuya buka mulut ikut membantunya. Dia tidak ingin permainan rumah-rumahan mereka berakhir lebih cepat meski itu hanya sehari atau hanya beberapa jam.

Nanao sudah membuat keputusan. Dia akan menikmati kebersamaan mereka selama di Karakura _town_. Dia akan membiarkan hatinya berbunga-bunga bahagaia saat Byakuya merayunya dan membiarkan jantungnya bergemuruh ketika dia mendapati laki-laki itu ada di dekatnya. Membiarkan dirinya seperti gadis bodoh yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang pangeran tampan. Setelah kembali ke Karakura _town_ nanti dia akan kembali menjadi Nanao yang dingin. Nanao yang lebih suka menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan dari pada berurusan dengan yang namanya cinta.

"Justru karena tinggal malam ini, setelah tugas kita selesai, bagaimana kalau kita berpesta, minum sampai puas di kediaman Kuchiki _taichou,"_ saran Rangiku. Dia belum mau menyerah.

"Bagaimana Kuchiki _taichou_, ide briliant bukan?" Soi Fong mendukung Rangiku.

"Kami juga ikut!" Renji sudah bergabung dengan mereka entah sejak kapan.

Kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan membuat Hitsugaya _taichou_ berjalan ke tengah-tengah kerumunan. Pasang tampang kesal dengan lengan di lipat di dada. "Apa yang kalian pikirkan! Misi belum di jalankan, belum tahu berhasil atau tidak, sudah memikirkan pesta!"

"_Taichou_," kata Rangiku sambil menarik kaptennya ke tengah-tengah kerumunan dan memberikan kursi yang di dudukinya pada bocah kecil berambut putih tersebut. Dia memilih berdiri di belakang Byakuya dan Nanao. "Tidak salahnya kan kita memikirkan pesta keberhasilan misi kita nanti malam. Lebih baik berpikir positif dari pada negatif bukan?" tanpa babibu Rangiku sudah mengalungkan satu lengannya pada bahu Byakuya dan satunya lagi pada bahu Nanao sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak mereka pelan.

"Aku tidak suka rumahku di penuhi orang-orang bodoh." jawab Byakuya dingin.

"Kalau gitu kita pesta barbeque saja! Setuju!" saran Hinamori.

"Setuju!" balas yang lain bersamaan sambil mengangkat satu tangan mereka.

"Itu apartment tidak ada ruang terbukanya. Tidak mungkin kita bisa mengadakan pesta barbeque!" Nanao meralat. Diam-diam dia menatap Byakuya dan tanpa mereka duga mata mereka saling bertemu. Meski hanya untuk sesaat dan itu cukup untuk menerangkan isi hati mereka satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kalau shabu-shabu saja?" Orihime menyarankan. Idenya langsung di sambut tatapan ngeri oleh yang lain kecuali Rukia. Semua yang ada di sana tahu cewek cantik berambut oranye itu memiliki selera yang cukup unik. Sangkin uniknya sampai mereka bergidik ngeri.

Byakuya melepaskan lengan Rangiku dari pundaknya. Sama seperti Nanao dia juga tidak ingin kebersamaannya dengan gadis itu yang tinggal sesaat berakhir dan diganggu. "Rumahku bukan ballroom atau hall pertemuan atau restaurant, pub, cafe. Jadi apapaun ide kalian, aku menolak!" jawabnya tegas sambil berdiri. Memisahkan diri dari kerumunan dan meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

"Yang pasti kita harus mengadakan pesta sebelum kembali ke Soul Society!" kata Soi Fong antusias. "Kita harus berhasil menyeret Byakuya dalam pesta kita."

Pernyataan Soi Fong barusan di sambut dengan anggukan setuju oleh Rangiku. "Aku ingin minum di temani olehnya!"

Nanao tidak banyak bicara. Dia memilih diam sepeninggal Byakuya. Mengamati sekelilingnya. Banyak yang mengidolakan Byakuya, berharap bisa dekat dengannya. Bahkan bisa berada di dekatnya saja mereka sudah senang dan itu butuh usaha yang keras. Byakuya bisa mendapatkan wanita yang dia inginkan. Yang cantik, yang pintar, yang anggun, yang berasal dari keluarga berada. Dia punya banyak pilihan.

Nanao jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang menarik dari dirinya di bandingkan gadis-gadis itu. Kenapa Byakuya bersikap lembut yang baginya lebih terasa sebagai rayuan gombal menyebalkan, tapi bersikap begitu dingin pada yang lain. Jawaban yang mungkin dia sendiri sudah ketahui namun dia ingkari demi harga diri dan melindungi hatinya agar tidak terluka. Meski begitu ada sedikit harapan dalam hatinya berharap sikap Byakuya padanya adalah gambaran bahwa dia menganggap Nanao berbeda.

"Aku juga pamit dulu," Nanao berdiri dan memisahkan diri dari rombongan.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam!" Renji mengingatkan tentang pesta mereka yang masih tahap rencana.

"Aku usahakan," jawab Nanao. Dia ingin buru-buru pulang, bertemu dengan Byakuya. Menikmati setiap detik yang tersisa. Setiap detik yang begitu berharga.

**.**

Kekecewaan langsung menghampiri Nanao ketika dia tiba di rumah dan mendapati Byakuya sedang duduk di meja kerja. Sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Nanao langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia akan mengunci diri di dalam. Bekerja! Memang apa yang dia harapkan? Nanti malam mereka ada tugas penting. Sudah sewajarnya jika Byakuya menenggelamkan diri dalam tumpukan kertas dan komputer. Dia pun seharusnya demikian. Duduk di meja kerja dan mulai memikirkan semua persiapan yang diperlukan untuk nanti malam. Bukan itu saja. Selama di Karakura _town_ ada banyak pekerjaan yang dia tinggalkan. Dia harus menyelesaikannya sebelum kembali ke Soul Society.

Itu lah yang seharusnya terlintas di otaknya saat ini. Bukannya membayangkan Byakuya yang tiba-tiba datang di sisinya. Mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Atau sekedar mengajaknya makan siang. Ajakan yang selalu dia tolak selama ini. Dan untuk pertama kalianya mereka berdua akan keluar untuk kencan. Itulah angan-angan Nanao dalam perjalanannya pulang. Sekarang semua tinggal mimpi.

Dengan rasa kecewa, Nanao berjalan ke meja kerja. Menarik kursi dengan tangan kiri lalu duduk di atasnya. Buku yang tadi dia bawa selama rapat dia lempar begitu saja. Tidak mudah bekerja dengan perasaan seperti sekarang ini. Tapi tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain bekerja. Jadi mau tidak mau dia menghidupkan komputernya dan mulai bekerja. Mungkin dengan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan pikirannya bisa lebih jernih dan perasaannya membaik.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu. Nanao sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya sampai lupa waktu. Memang butuh waktu untuk bisa berkonsentrasi seperti sekarang ini. Menjauhkan sosok Byakuya tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Setelah pikiran itu benar-benar hilang barulah dia bisa bekerja dengan baik seperti dirinya yang dulu. Nanao yang menggap masalah cinta lebih membosankan dari pada setumpuk kerjaan di kantor.

"Mau makan siang denganku?" tawaran itu keluar ketika Nanao sedang sibuk mengetik. Matanya langsung menuju ke arah tempat tidur, asal suara itu.

Byakuya sedang duduk santai di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Sejak kapan!" bentak Nanao dan dia langsung menyesali sikapanya yang tidak ramah.

"Lima menit yang lalu. Aku mengetuk pintumu beberapa kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Bukan salahku, pintunya tidak terkunci," balas Byakuya.

Nanao langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu. Dia coba mengingat-ingat dan menemukan dirinya yang tadi terlalu galau langsung masuk dan menutup pintu tanpa menggantungkan rantai pengunci. Selama ini dia selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Sekedar tindakan antisipasi. Siapa tahu Byakuya berminat menyelinap ke kamarnya malam-malam meskipun nalarnya tahu laki-laki terhormat itu tidak mungkin melakukannya. Tapi apa salahnya mencegah.

"Bukan berarti Kuchiki _taichou_ bisa masuk ke kamarku-."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sedang sibuk bekerja kamu bisa lupa sekelilingmu," potong Byakuya. Dia lalu berjalan ke sisi kanan Nanao, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang di kerjakan Nanao.

Nanao terdiam, tidak bergerak tidak berkomentar dan nyaris menahan nafas. Meski mengharapkan serangan Byakuya semacam ini. Tapi kalau serangan itu tiba-tiba datang tetap saja dia tidak siap.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Byakuya dia letakkan di meja kerja Nanao dan tangan kirinya melingkari punggung kursi Nanao, membuat cewek itu menoleh ke kiri, ke tempat dimana jari-jari panjang dan lentik itu mendarat. Seolah sedang mengisyaratkan pada Nanao, dia ingin memerangkapnya

"Mau makan siang di luar?"

Nanao kembali menoleh ke depan dan mendapati tubuh Byakuya yang semakin condong ke arahnya dan jarak wajah mereka berdua tidak lebih dari dua puluh senti.

"Kerjaanku masih banyak," tolak Nanao sok jual mahal. Byakuya tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Nanao sudah hafal kebiasaan mereka. Dia baru akan menyerah setelah berhasil membuat Nanao salah tingkah.

Tepat sesuai dugaan Nanao. Tangan kanan Byakuya segera bertindak. Dia segera mengganti posisi komputer yang masih menyala itu ke mode stand by. "Kurasa salah satu tugas seorang istri adalah menemani suaminya makan, bukan begitu Nyonya Kuchiki?" ledeknya.

Nanao menengadah. Siap protes pada Byakuya atas sikapnya mematikan komputer. Tapi sorot mata lembut Byakuya dan keseriusan ekspresinya membuat Nanao melunak.

Tidak ada gunanya juga berdebat. Dia memang mengharapkan ini dari tadi, jadi kenapa tidak diterima saja tawaran Byakuya kali ini. "Aku tidak mau menambah total hutangku," kata Nanao.

"Aku yang mentraktir!" balas Byakuya.

"Aku tidak mau merasa berhutang budi!"

"Tidak ada yang memintamu merasa begitu!"

Nanao terdiam. Apalah artinya bagi Byakuya mengajak seorang wanita menemaninya makan. Dia pasti sering melakukannya. Kenapa dirinya harus merasa berhutang budi segala. Malah dia terlihat makin bodoh di depan Byakuya

"Aku tunggu di bawah." Byakuya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Nanao, Berdandanlah yang cantik! Anggap itu sebagai balasan atas traktitanku," Byakuya lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Nanao untuk mencerna kata-kata Byakuya barusan. Pujian atau celaan, Nanao tidak tahu yang mana yang benar sampai sebuah kalimat terucap sebelum Byakuya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Satu lagi, tolong gerai rambutmu."

Nanao melotot. Dia menyimpulkan kata-kata Byakuya tadi sebagai celaan. Dirinya tidak cantik, dia sadar itu. Dan Byakuya malu jalan dengannya. Sejurus kemudian dia terdiam dan tersipu malu mendengar kalimat lanjutan yang meluncur dari mulut Byakuya.

"Aku tidak suka dirimu, terutama lehermu itu, jadi konsumsi laki-laki lain."

Byakuya menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Nanao yang tersipu malu dan berbunga-bunga. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada yang mumujinya secara fisik. Terlebih lagi ketika pujian itu meluncur dari mulut seorang Byakuya. Laki-laki yang selalu dikelilingi wanita cantik, pastinya dia lebih pandai menilai daripada lelaki manapun.

**.**

Warna coklat dan motif kayu mendominasi seluruh ruangan tempat mereka makan sekarang. Bukan restoran mewah seperti yang Nanao bayangkan semula. Hanya sebuah restoran kecil yang terletak di pinggir kota yang membutuhkan waktu sejam lebih untuk sampai di sini. Sepertinya Byakuya belajar banyak dari kejadian semalam. Tidak aman berada di tempat umum jika mereka ingin berduaan tanpa penganggu.

Makanan yang di sajikan juga kurang beragam, kebanyakan adalah masakan Jepang dan masakan Eropa. Tapi itu bukan soal. Karena tujuan mereka berdua kemari bukan untuk makan. Hanya untuk menikmati kebersamaan.

Nanao menuruti apa saran Byakuya. Membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, meski hal tersebut membuatnya kurang percaya diri. Belum lagi bentuk rambutnya yang aneh karena bekas jepit yang tertinggal. Dia bukan tipe cewek yang mau berususah payah untuk urusan penampilan. Dia lebih suka tampil simpel dan praktis. Kaus polo dan celana panjang jadi andalannya sekaligus sebagai senjata ampuh supaya Byakuya tidak mengajaknya ke restoran mewah.

Byakuya sendiri tambil casual dengan kaos warna cream dan celana panjang warna biru tua. Memperlihatkan lengannya yang kekar dan dadanya yang bidang serta kakinya yang panjang. Pemandangan indah yang membuat siapapun pasti menoleh ketika sosok itu lewat.

Byakuya memilih tempat duduk di luar rungan. Untuk makanan, Nanao memilih okonomiyaki sedangkan Byakuya memilih ribs steak, mungkin dia bosan dengan menu ala kadarnya yang selalu di iapkan Nanao. Sambil menunggu masakan yang mereka pesan datang mereka mengobrol soal tugas nanti malam. Sesuatu yang agak di luar dugaan Nanao. Dia mengira Byakuya akan menggodanya tanpa henti seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Okonomiyaki?"

Nanao memberi isyarat pada _waiter_, mempersilahkannya meletakkan piringan bulat berisi okonomiyaki di depannya.

"_Ribs_ _steak_." tanpa ragu dia langsung meletakkan piring yang satunya di depan Byakuya.

"Pesanannya sudah keluar semua?" tanyanya sambil mencentang nama menu yang baru saja disajikan di atas sebuah kertas putih kecil

"Sudah, terima kasih," jawab Byakuya singkat berharap _waiter_ tadi cepat berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Waiter tadi berlalu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan aroma menggiurakan yang membuat mereka berdua sepakat menghentikan obrolan mereka dan langsung mencicipi masakan yang telah tersaji.

Byakuya langsung mengiris daging iga miliknya dan mencicipi steak yang dimasak setengah matang tersebut. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika dia mendapati daging yang ada dalam mulutnya tidak dimasak dengan tingkat kematangan seperti yang dia harapkan. Tapi dia tidak mau merusak suasana indah ini, jadi dia biarkan saja. Lagipula rasanya lumayan enak.

Nanao butuh usaha lebih untuk menikmati makannya. Dia yang terbiasa mengikat rambutnya di belakang dan kali ini harus menggerainya ternyata menimbulkan satu masalah baru. Rambutnya selalu terjatuh setiap kali dia menunduk belum lagi terkadang rambut itu nyaris mengenai makannya. Nanao jadi harus susah payang membetulkan rambutnya.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau ini jadi masalah bagimu," Byakuya dengan lembut menyisir rambut Nanao dan meletakkanya di daun telinga.

Nanao sedikit menggeser kepalanya menjauhi tangan Byakuya sebagai reaksi atas rasa keget dan tidak siap. Tidak menyangka Byakuya akan melakukan hal itu padanya dan kemudian dia tertunduk malu.

"Ternyata seorang Nanao ise bisa tersipu malu juga," Byakuya tersenyum tipis matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Nanao yang membuat Nanao makin salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya kaget!" Nanao mengelak.

Serangan Byakuya tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Tanpa sebab yang jelas tiba-tiba dia mengiris sepotong daging dan menawarkannya pada Nanao.

Reaksi Nanao langsung bergidik ngeri. Lagi-lagi dia tidak menyangka Byakuya akan bersikap se ekstrim ini.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Nanao. "Aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan milikku, aku juga tidak yakin Kuchiki _taichou_ cukup kenyang dengan milik anda sendiri."

_Sial, ditolak ternyata_, batin Byakuya. Padahal hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak ada penganggu seperti biasanya. Dan Byakuya sudah bertekad akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengambil hati Nanao. Tapi tetep saja gagal. Dia cukup tersipu saat Byakuya menyentuh rambutnya. Tapi ekspresinya berubah ngeri saat dia mencoba bersikap romantis, menyuapnya. Waktunya untuk mendapatkan hati Nanao hampir habis. Dan Byakuya mulai merasa buntu dan putus asa dengan semua usaha yang sudah dia lakukan.

"Mau?" sesuatu yang diluar dugaan Byakuya terjadi, Nanao menawarkan makanan miliknya.

"Seperti katamu, aku tidak cukup yakin makanan ini mampu membuatku kenyang." Byakuya sok jual mahal dengan melirik potongan besar iga di depannya yang dia sendiri yakin mampu membuat perutnya membuncit.

Nanao mengambil sepotong okonomiyaki dari piringnya dan meletakkanya di pinggir piring Byakuya yang kosong. "Rasanya lebih enak dari omlet goseng buatanku. Percayalah!"

"Byakuya memotong okonomiyaki pemberian Nanao dan memakannya. Rasanya biasa saja menurut dia. Menurutnya Omlet dan Okonomiyaki mana bisa dibandingkan. Seperti membadingakan jeruk dan apel. Tapi omlet gosong Nanao dan wajahnya yang tersipu malu saat dia menggodanya, bagi Byakuya jauh lebih lezat dari masakan apapun.

"Sekarang cobalah punyaku, biar kita impas." Byakuya mengiris sepoton kecil daging di piringnya dan dia kembali menyuapkan potongan tersebut pada Nanao.

Nanao diam sejenak. Tampak sedang berpikir. Menimbang tindakan apa yang sebaiknya dia ambil. Ini sudah yang ke dua kali. Dan Byakuya tidak menyerah. Kalau dia menolak lagi, Nanao tidak yakin Byakuya akan bersikap seromantis ini lagi. Jadi dia menyerah dan menerima suapan Byakuya.

"Menurutku terlalu matang. Untuk ukuran steak setengah matang," komentar Nanao setelah merasakan steak tersebut dilidahnya.

"Menurutku juga begitu. Ternyata biarpun tidak bisa memask, lidahmu cukup jeli juga."

"Oh ya?" Nanao senang mendapat pujian seperti itu. Tidak terdengar seperti rayuan gombal atau ledekan menurutnya.

"Setelah kembali ke Soul Society nanti bagaimana kalau sekali waktu kita pergi makan berdua. Aku tahu banyak tempat makan yang enak. Di rumahku juga ada satu koki yang jago masak."

Nanao tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum. Setelah kembali ini dia tidak yakin dirinya akan bertemu Byakuya lagi secara pribadi. Kalaupun itu memungkinkan dia harus berpikir seribu kali sebelum menerima tawaran itu. Karena mimpi yang indah, bahwa dirinya pernah di sukai oleh Byakuya, cukup satu kali terjadi. Mimpi indah itu akan berakhir esok hari ketika dia membuka matanya. Dan mimpi yang sama tidak pernah berulang untuk yang ke dua kali.

Byakuya sendiri menganggap senyum nanao sebagai sikap setuju. Dia balas tersenyum dan mengangkat gelasnya, "Kita bersulang untuk keberhasilan tugas nanti malam. Dan untuk hari-hari yang menyenangkan selama di sini."

Nanao menganggak gelasnya. Kedua gelas mereka saling beradu. Lagi-lagi nanao tidak berkata apa-apa dia hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang memebuat byakuya salah paham. Yang menganggap usahanya hari ini membuahkan hasil luar biasa. Bahwa jarak antara dirinya dan nanao semakin dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_a/n sebelumnya terima kasih pagi para pembaca setia cerita ini. Diluar dugaan ternyata banyak juga. Padahal waktu chapter pertama dulu rasanya total visitor yang masuk tidak sampai seratus _:,(

_Maaf lama banget up date-nya. Sempat buntu juga mau diterusin gimana, karena cerita ini jujur melenceng jauh dari konsep semula. Akhir kata semoga tidak mengecewakan. Seribu makasih sudah bersedia mamapir kemari dan semoga tidak banyak typo seperti chapter sebelumnya._


	6. Sweet Memory?

Disclaimer : Kubo Tite

**Silent Love Chapter 6 : **_**Sweet** **Memories****?****  
**_

.

.

.

Seperti perhitungan Nanao sebelumnya, ini bukan misi yang mudah. Seharusnya mereka lebih bersungguh-sungguh pada rapat tadi pagi. Memikirkan strategi masak-masak sebelum masuk ke sarang musuh. Tidak semua hal pasti terselesaikan hanya dengan modal tekad dan keyakinan saja! Jangankan mereka yang asal main serang, dirinya yang penuh perhitungan saja nyaris kehilangan nyawa. Untung Byakuya menolongnya di detik-detik terakhir hingga dia bisa jadi satu-satunya orang yang masih sehat walafiat setelah melewati pertarungan ini.

Hitsugaya _taichou_ dan Kurosaki Ichigo menderita luka paling parah. Beruntung ada Inoue Orihime yang membantu proses penyembuhan. Sayang kekuatan spiritualnya terkuras habis hanya untuk menolong dua orang sok jagoan itu. Unohana _taichou_ dan wakilnya sibuk mengobati mereka yang terluka satu persatu, tidak terkecuali Byakuya. Meski lukanya tidak separah mereka yang bodoh, begitu menurut Nanao. Mereka sampai terluka parah itu salah mereka karena terelalu ceroboh!

Luka parah yang diderita membuat mereka berpikir ulang tentang perayaan keberhasilan yang mereka bicarakan pagi tadi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang cukup kuat untuk berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Bahkan seorang Byakuya harus berjalan dengan di papah olehnya.

Si kecil Yachiru, dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak pernah bertarung dengan siapapun. Kaptenya selalu siap sedia menjaganya. Yang perlu Yachiru lakukan hanya satu. Duduk di tempat terbaik dan memperhatikan pertarungan Zaraki Kenpachi. Nanao sendiri bingung kenapa bocah sekecil itu bisa menduduki jabatan _fukutichou._

Ah, buat apa buang-buang tenaga mengurus si kecil Yachiru atau yang lainnya. Lengan kanan Byakuya ada di pundaknya. Unohana _taichou_ baru saja selesai mengobatinya. Dan seluruh tubuhnya harus memopang berat tubuh Byakuya. Bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Tapi dia harus bertahan. Hanya dia yang bisa menjaga Byakuya. Jadi dia mebawa Byakuya pergi jauh-jauh kembali ke rumah mereka sementara yang lain masih mengeluh kesakitan dan terlalu sibuk mengurus diri mereka sendiri.

Nanao berhasil memapah Byakuya pulang dan menidurkannya di dalam kamar. Sementara itu Nanao yang cemas memilih duduk sambil menonton tivi di ruang tengah. Mana mungkin dia bisa tidur melihat Byakuya yang kesakitan. Byakuya sudah ratusan kali mengingatkan Nanao bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan akan segera membaik. Nanao yang panik tidak bisa menerima kata-kata itu dan menggapa Byakuya tidak baik-baik saja! Jadi dia akan berjaga semalam suntuk. Bila perlu tidak tidur berhari-hari sampai kondisi Byakuya benar-benar baik menurut kategorinya.

Tengah malam sudah lewat beberapa jam ketika suara pintu kamar dibuka terdengar. Nanao buru-buru menoleh. Sambil berpegangan pada _handle_ pintu sosok Byakuya keluar dengan piyama tidur warna putih. Byakuya sudah terlihat lebih sehat. Nanao bisa melihat itu tapi tetap saja rasa kwatirnya tidak berkurang, jadi dia buru-buru menghampiri Byakuya kembali memapahnya dan membawa tubuh besar itu ke atas sofa empuk di ruang tengah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Byakuya setelah merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, "Jangan menatapku dengan wajah cemas begitu." Byakuya memberlai lembut pipi kiri Nanao. Nanao tidak melawan atau mengelak seperti biasanya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu. Jadi dia biarkan saja, asalkan Byakuya merasa senang apapun dia lakukan.

"Untunglah kamu baik-baik saja."

"Yah, tidak tergores sedikitpun, dan itu harus aku bayar dengan hutang nyawa seumur hidup."

Byakuya menatap lembut Nanao. Dia memang sudah melakukan itu dari tadi. Hanya saja kata-kata Nanao barusan kembali mengingatkannya pada kepintaran gadis itu dalam melaksanakan tugas. Mulai dari lawan yang dipilih. Dia memilih lawan dengan persentase kemungkinan menang yang besar, juga caranya bertarung. Brilliant. Dia hanya melakukan satu kesalahan kecil. Ketika lawannya berhasil dihabisi dia lengah dan dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat serangan lain dari musuh yang sedang bertarung.

"Tadi apa yang mebuatmu lengah?"

"Aku sedang mengamati keadaan sekitar." Nanao terdiam. Menganti posisi duduknya dari bersandar jadi agak membungkuk ke depan.

Dia baru saja berbohong. Tapi tidak seratus persen. Memang benar dia sedang mengamati sekitarnya. Tapi bukan untuk menganalisa situasi melainkan untuk mencari sosok Byakuya. Memastikan orang yang dicintainya itu masih baikk-baik saja. Dan benar dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan masih sempat menyelamatkannya.

"Kyoraku pasti seorang pemimpin yang hebat. Dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik di setiap pertarungan." Byakuya jadi teringat pada pimpinan devisi delapan yang selalu menjaga wakilnya itu. Dia bukan tipe pemimpin yang suka membahayakan anak buahnya. Dia lebih suka menjaga mereka. Jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang membiarkan Renji berbuat sesukanya, bertarung untuk devisi yang dipimpinnya hingga babak belur.

"Ya, dia kuat. Hanya melihat punggungnya saja memberiku sedikit kekuatan," puji Nanao, matanya melihat lurus ke depan dia memang menolak kontak mata dengan Byakuya. Melihat laki-laki yang selalu terlihat gagah itu kini terlihat lemah hanya membuat hatinya ingin menangis. Nanao tidak tahu ada rasa sedih di mata Byakuya ketika bibirnya memuja Kyoraku. Rasa kalah dan rasa putus asa.

"Mengidolakan dia?" tanya Byakuya.

"Menghormati dan mengaguminya." Dua kata yang begitu menusuk hati Byakuya.

"Ada orang lain yang kamu kagumi selain dia?"

Nanao menggeleng, "Tidak, dia yang terbaik." saat menggeleng tadi dia menangkap sorot mata sayu Byakuya. Nanao tidak begitu paham, dia menyimpulkan tubuh Byakuya yang kurang sehat itu sebagai penyebabnya. "Anda baik-baik saja, Kuchiki _taichou_?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu seolah-olah aku ini orang yg lemah!" Byakuya sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena kesal.

Dia kesal karena Nanao menganggap Kyoraku kuat dan dia melihat Byakuya sebagai si lemah. Byakuya kecewa karena Nanao tidak menganggap dirinya special. Dia benci karena dirinya yang selalu jadi laki-laki nomer satu ternyata di kalahkan oleh seorang om-om pemalas di mata wanita yang paling dicintainya.

"Sepertinya anda sedang kesal, Kuchiki _taichou_, anda merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh anda?" Nanao yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Byakuya sekarang berdiri di depan Byakuya. Tubuhnya membungkuk. Tangannya kananya menyentuh pipi kiri Byakuya sementara punggung tangan kirinya menyentuh dahi Byakuya.

Byakuya menatapnya tajam. Nanao sepertinya tidak mempedulikan itu. Dia menganggap Byakuya kesal dengan sikapnya. Jadi dia tidak peduli. Kesehatan Byakuya di atas segalanya. Tubuhnya tidak demam. Warna kulitnya juga jauh lebih cerah dibanding beberapa jam yang lalu saat Nanao membawanya pulang.

"Sudahlah," Byakuya menepis kedua tangan Nanao. Dia mulai muak diperlakukan seperti orang lemah. Lebih lemah dari Kyoraku. Byakuya tidak terima itu!

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat di kamar, Kuchiki _taichou_!" saran Nanao.

"Aku masih cukup kuat untuk bertarung sekali lagi jika itu diperlukan!" tolak Byakuya. Dia berdiri, berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka pintu refrigerator. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Dari awal dia memang berniat ke luar untuk meneguk segelas air dingin. Dia tidak menyangka Nanao ada di luar menjaganya. Hatinya sempat berbunga-bunga, tapi pembicaraan tentang Kyoraku membuat _mood-_nya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Jangan minum air dingin di malam hari!" Nanao yang mengkhawatirkan Byakuya mengekor ke manapun pasiennya itu pergi. Dan ketika melihat tangan Byakuya menyentuh botol minum berisi air dingin, dia buru-buru merebutnya. Menaruh kembali botol tersebut pada tempatnya dan menutup pintu refrigerator.

Byakuya melotot, protes. Nanao mengacuhkannya. Dia mendorong punggung Byakuya ke meja makan, menarik satu kursi terdekat dan memaksa tubuh itu duduk.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku baik-baik saja! Aku bahkan cukup kuat untuk berta-"

"Aku tahu!" potong Nanao. Matanya menatap tajam Byakuya membuat laki-laki itu terdiam. "Aku mohon kali ini saja, ijinkan aku merawat Kuchiki _taichou_, supaya aku bisa mengurangi rasa bersalah ini! Aku tahu anda akan bilang tidak menginginkan ini dan anda akan bilang saya tidak perlu merasa bersalah atau hutang nyawa! Mungkin itu mudah bagi anda, Kuchiki _taichou!_ Karena anda bukan berada pada posisi yang diselamatkan. Tapi rasa bersalah karena telah membuat penolongnya terluka, itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja! Karena itu, sampai Kuchiki _taichou_ sembuh, ijikan saya merawat anda!" pinta Nanao panjang lebar. Bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya dia bicara panjang lebar seperti ini di depan Byakuya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dianggap lemah!"

Nanao berhenti melototi Byakuya. Dia membalik tubuhnya. Menuju ke arah dapur. Membuka sebungkus susu cair dan menuangkannya dalam panci. Nanao lalu menghangatkan susu tersebut. Sambil menunggu susu itu cukup hangat, dia berpikir. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Byakuya tidak suka dirawat olehnya. Apa sikapnya seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa Byakuya itu lemah? Tidak! Nanao tidak memandang Byakuya seperti itu. Dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Byakuya. Kenapa Byakuya tidak suka? Nanao bingung dengan cara seperti apa dia bisa merawat laki-laki kuat itu tanda menyinggung harga dirinya.

"Anggap saja ini kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri Kuchiki. Apa itu membuat Kuchiki _taichou_ merasa nyaman? Selama anda menginginkan saya di dalam rumah ini, saya akan bersikap sebagai seorang istri!" akhirnya hanya itu satu-satunya ide yang terlintas di kepala Nanao. Bukankah Byakuya suka menggodanya seperti itu?

Byakuya terpana mendengar perkataan Nanao barusan. Sepertinya dia sudah salah sangka. Dia yang sedang memunggunginya itu hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dan demi menjaganya dia sampai rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Kalau anda tidak menjawab, saya akan menganggap anda setuju!" Nanao menyimpulkan sendiri. Air susu dalam panci itu mulai mendidih. Buru-buru Nanao mematikan apinya sebelum cairan putih itu benar-benar mendidih. Nanao lalu menuangkan susu tersebut ke dalam dua buah cangkir. Satu untuk Byakuya, satu untuk dirinya. Asap mengepul keluar dari cangkir. Dengn hati-hati Nanao memindahkan ke dua cangkir tersebut ke atas meja makan. Satu dia letakkan di depan Byakuya. Satunya lagi dia letakkan di kursi yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan tempat Byakuya duduk. Nanao lalu kembali ke dapur mengambil panci berisi sisa susu. Sekembalinya ke meja makan, gelasnya sudah berpindah tempat ke depan kursi yang ada di sebelah Byakuya. Nanao sempat bingung, tapi dia abaikan. Dia sudah bilang akan melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Dan kalau Byakuya menginginkan dia duduk di sebelahnya dia tidak akan membantah.

Nanao menarik kursi di sebelah Byakuya. Dia mendudukinya, mengangkat cangkir susu miliknya dan menyesapnya pelan-pelan.

Byakuya yang ada di sebelahnya memandang Nanao dalam diam. Dia tidak peduli dengan susu hangat di depannya. Byakuya cukup terkejut Nanao tidak protes sedikitpun ketika dia memindahkan cangkir milik Nanao tadi. Dia sendiri cukup heran sampai bisa melakukan hal yang menurutnya konyol tadi. Dia hanya ingin Nanao berada sedekat mungkin dengannya. Byakuya cukup memintanya saja dengan kata-kata, tapi tidak dia lakukan. Dia lebih memilih menggunakan isyarat.

Dan sekarang Nanao ada di sebelahnya, begitu dekat. Jarak mereka bahkan tidak lebih dari tiga puluh senti. Byakuya bisa menyentuhnya dengan mudah. Dia memang menginginkan itu. Dia sudah menginginkannya dari tadi. Ketika Nanao memunggunginya. Atau ketika dia menyaksikan pinggul kurus itu membelakanginya selama seminggu ini. Byakuya ingin mengalungkan lengannya ke tubuh kecil itu, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Anda tidak suka?" tanya Nanao basa-basi. Dia tahu Byakuya terus memandangi dirinya dari tadi. Nanao merasa risih sekaligus malu. "Memang rasanya tidak senikmat kopi dan baunya tidak seharum kopi. Tapi khasiatnya jauh lebih baik dari kopi!"

Byakuya mengangkat cangkirnya. Bau susu memang kurang menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti anak kecil, tidak dewasa. Tapi tadi Nanao tampak menikmatinya. Jadi dia putuskan mencicipi cairan putih tersebut. Rasanya gurih. Tidak pahit dan tidak berkafein. Byakuya yakin kalau minum susu hangat di malam hari ketika dia sedang lembur, dia pasti langsung terlelap.

"Memang tidak membuat mata kita tidak ngantuk seperti kopi, tapi membuat tubuh kita lebih rileks. Dan lagi tidak baik minum kopi malam-malam ketika perut dalam keadaan kosong."

Byakuya tersenyum mendengar kuliah singkat Nanao barusan. "Kamu tahu cukup banyak."

"Hanya belajar dari pengalaman. Saya tidak suka efek yang ditimbulkan kafein untuk jantung dan maag saya," Nanao merendah. Dia memang typical wanita karir yang suka bekerja sampai lupa waktu, termasuk lupa makan. Kebiasannya itu mengabitkan tubuhnya menderita sakit maag.

"Baunya tidak enak dan rasanya seperti anak kecil," canda Byakuya.

"Tidak apa-apakan sekali-kali kita kembali menjadi anak kecil!" Nanao tersenyum.

Senyuman tulus, senyuman indah yang baru pertama kali Byakuya lihat. Nanao tidak pernah tersenyum seperti ini. Kalau pun pernah itu hanya senyuman mengejek atau merendahkan atau senyuman dipaksakan. Byakuya terpana. Akal sehatnya hilang. Dia terlalu dibuai oleh senyuman itu sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar jari-jarinya yang panjang menyentuh bibir Nanao. Mengusap bibir bagain bawah itu dengan jempol tangannya.

Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Sebuah ciuman bukan hal yang mustahil. Jadi Byakuya mecondongkan wajahnya sedikit. Dia ingin mencicipi bibir indah itu, jadi dia lakukan! Pelan dan lembut dia mencium Nanao. Hanya sekali lalu menarik bibirnya menjauh menunggu reaksi Nanao.

Tentu saja Nanao kaget. Dia terlalu kaget sampai-sampai jantungnya lupa untuk berdetak lebih cepat. Lima detik yang lalu mereka masih mengobrol tentang susu. Lima detik, mungkin kurang, bahkan sedetik mungkin tidak ada. Berapa lama? Nanao tidak tahu. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat, dia tersenyum menimpali lelucon Byakuya. Lalu tiba-tiba Byakuya menatapnya. Nanao sedang sibuk mengartikan tatapan itu ketika jari Byakuya menyentuh bibirnya dan mengusapnya pelan. Lalu waktu seperti berhenti dan ciuman itu tiba-tiba menyentuh bibirnya.

Otaknya butuh waktu untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka. Dia dan Byakuya baru saja berciuman! Berciuman! Bibir dengan bibir! Ah, kenapa otaknya tidak pernah merespon dengan benar segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Byakuya, bukankah kemaren juga demikian, ketika Byakuya tiba-tiba mengecup keningnya.

Byakuya bertidak lebih cepat, dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikkiran Nanao sekarang, tapi ciuman barusan begitu menggoda, dia ingin mengulanginya. Jadi Byakuya menarik pelan bingkai kaca mata Nanao yang dirasa menganggu. Meletakkan kaca mata itu di atas meja.

Tangan kanan Byakuya bergerak, menyusuri helai-helai rambut hitam Nanao di belakang telinga kirinya.

Nanao tidak bereaksi apapun. Jadi Byakuya melanjutkan.

Byakuya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya tebuka, lalu melumat serakah bibir Nanao. Tangan kirinya mulai menyusup, melingkari pinggang ramping Nanao. Sedangkan jari-jari kananya melepas penjepit rambut yang menahan rambut hitam Nanao. Sekarang jari-jari tangannya bisa dengan leluasa mendarat di bagian belakang kepala Nanao. Kedua tangan Byakuya menekan tubuh Nanao, memaksa tubuh itu mendekatinya, menjadikannya miliknya.

Dalam hitungan detik, ciuman Byakuya semakin liar. Dia menuntut lebih. Dia ingin merasakan bibir Nanao seutuhnya. Lidahnya mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Nanao.

Nanao seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia tidak melawan, dia biarkan dua lengan kekar itu melilit tubuhnya. Dia ingin menyerah. Memberikan semua yang dia miliki pada laki-laki yang dia cintai. Jadi ketika Byakuya meminta lebih, Nanao memberikannya. Dia membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan kedua lidah mereka saling bersentuhan, saling merasakan satu sama lain.

Byakuya semakin erat memeluknya, semakin berambisi mencumbu Nanao dan Nanao seperti orang bodoh yang melayani semua keinginan Byakuya. Maka ketika ciuman itu turun ke leher Nanao, sambil sesekali mulut rakus itu menggigiti kulit leher jenjang itu, Nanao hanya menanggapinya dengan desahan pelan.

Bukan bibirnya saja yang bereaksi, tubuh Nanao ikut bereaksi, mengikuti keinginan Byakuya. Nanao memeluk kepala Byakuya. Dia sama inginnya dengan Byakuya untuk memiliki laki-laki itu seutuhnya.

Byakuya yang merasa menerima respon positif dari Nanao mulai unjuk gigi ke mahirannya menaklukan wanita. Tangan kirinya mulai menyusup masuk dalam piyama tidur Nanao sementara bibirnya masih sibuk membuai tubuh kurus itu dengan ciuman-ciumannya.

"Hen- hentikan!" desah Nanao ketika dia merasa jari-jari panjang dan kurus Byakuya menyuntuh bagain paling sensitif di dadanya.

Byakuya menghentikan aksinya. Dia menarik diri. Matanya menatap Nanao dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah Nanao terima sebelumnya. "Tadi aku mendengar bibir manis itu mengucapkan akan melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang nyonya Kuchiki."

Nanao menelan ludah. Dia lupa sudah mengucapkan kata-kata konyol seperti itu. Sekarang pilihannya hanya dua. Di depan sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya penuh nafsu, seperti singa lapar yang sedang memandangi kelinci hasil buruannya, Nanao membulatkan tekad, dia tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Meskipun mengikuti permainan Byakuya rasanya lebih memalukan.

"Saya belum setua itu, Kuchiki _taichou,_ saya tidak pelupa!"

Byakuya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Seperti biasa dia selalu berhasil membuat Nanao terpaksa bertekuk lutut di depannya, kalah. Byakuya menikmati itu, kemenangan yang indah yang dia dapatkan dengan susah payah dan kebanggaan tersendiri berhasil menaklukan wanita pintar tersebut. Byakuya tidak menunggu lama, dia langsung bertindak. Bayang-bayang kenikmatan yang akan dia peroleh dari tubuh kurus itu sudah menari liar dalam otaknya.

Jemari Byakuya mengenggam telapak tangan Nanao yang terasa begitu mungil dalam genggamannya. Dia menuntun Nanao ke kamar. Dia ingin bercinta di atas ranjang yang luas bersih dan empuk. Dia mendudukkan Nanao di atas ranjangnya yang agak berantakan.

Nanao duduk diam, ada rasa takut dan bimbang di wajahnya. Sama dengan Byakuya, imajinasinya tentang bagaimana dia akan bercinta dengan tubuh tegap di depannya menari liar di benaknya, bedanya, dia sangat takut jika semua imajinasi itu menjadi nyata. Dan itu pasti terjadi!

Byakuya tersenyum puas melihat Nanao yang tidak melawan dan berjuang melawan ketakuannya. Dia ingin menggodanya. Benar-benar ingin! Jadi Byakuya kembali melancarkan serangannya.

Sebuah ciuman penuh gairah mendarat di bibir Nanao. Melumatnya, lebih liar dan lebih memaksa dari yang barusan mereka lakukan. Ciuman Byakuya turun ke leher. Semakin liar dan buas sampai-sampai Nanao harus menyangga tubuhnya yang kurus dengan tangan kanannya, agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh ke atas ranjang dan tubuh Byakuya tidak menindihnya.

Byakuya semakin memaksanya. Dia menekan tubuh Nanao pelan tapi pasti dengan tenanganya hingga tubuh kurus itu akhirnya terjatuh juga. jemari Tangan kirinya mulai menari dia atas kulit Nanao. Menyentuh dada kanan Nanao. Dada itu serasa begitu pas dengan tangkupan jarinya, serasa tubuh itu tercipta memang untuknya.

Byakuya mulai menciumi bagian puncak dada Nanao yang sedikit terbuka dan tidak tertutup oleh piyama tidur yang di kenakan Nanao.

Nanao berusaha mendorong bahu Byakuya supaya menjauhi tubuhnya, dia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil, karena dia tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Dan dengan tenaganya yang kecil itu dia tahu tidak akan memberikan reaksi apapun pada tubuh Byakuya. Laki-laki itu jutsru meresponnya sebagai suatu bentuk penerimaan Nanao. Bukan itu saja, permainan jari-jari Byakuya pada tubuhnya melemahkannya. Tubuhnya seperti merespon semua keinginan Byakuya. Bahkan ketika Byakuya menanggalkan baju tidurnya dan Nanao menyadari itu, dia membiarkannya saja. Dia biarkan Byakuya bertindak sesukanya terhadap tubuhnya.

Byakuya yang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri melepas pakainnya, melemparnya ke lantai tanpa menyisakan apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang berotot.

Nanao mundur hingga kepalanya menatap sandaran ranjang. Dia takut melihat tubuh laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. Bayangan bagaimana tubuh itu akan menindihnya atau bagaimana ketika benda di selangkang Byakuya itu akan memasuki tubuhnya membuat tubuh Nanao tanpa sadar memilih menjauhi bahaya itu. Tapi diantara rasa takut yang menguasainya, ada keinginan yang tertinggal di hati dan tubuhnya untuk pasrah menerima. Dia menginginkan Byakuya. Dia menginginkan penyatuan itu. Dia ingin bercinta dengan Byakuya!

Byakuya mendekati Nanao yang wajahnya terlihat takut dan, Byakuya ingin memeluknya melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Nanao saat ini, diantara rasa takut yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, matanya tersipu malu. Seperti anak kucing. Benar-benar membuat Byakuya makin gemas ingin segera memilikinya.

Tangan Byakuya menyusuri celana dalam Nanao. Benteng pertahanan terakhir yang Nanao memilki. Jari-jari kanan Byakuya menyentuh sisi kiri kain katun yang menjadi pertahan terakhir Nanao. Pelan-pelan dia menarik celana itu turun. Melewati paha langsing itu, betis, lalu terlepas dari kedua kaki jenjang itu.

Byakuya memulai permainanya dari awal. Mulai dari mencium bibir Nanao lalu turun ke leher, hal yang selalu dia idam-idamkan. Ciuman itu berlanjut ke sepasang dada mungil Nanao, dia mengigit dan menghisap puncaknya yang berwarna pucat bergantian kiri dan kanan.

Rasa takut Nanao teralihkan oleh sensasi aneh yang berasal dari bagian yang dipermainkan oleh bibir dan jari-jari Byakuya. Tubuh Nanao menggeliat karena sensai aneh yang ditimbulkan.

"Ngg... ngg," dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahannya semaksimal mungkin.

Desah tertahan Nanao membuat Byakuya semkin bergairan. Tangannya sudah tidak tahan untuk menyentuh daerah paling intim wanita itu. Telunjuknya mulai bermain di daerah itu. Basah dan licin, semakin lama semakin dalam memasuki wilayah kewanitaan Nanao.

"Ku-chi-ki tai-chou," Nanao coba mengalihkan desahannya yang semakin susah dia tahan dengan memanggil nama laki-laki yang dicintainya.

"Luar biasa, kamu luar biasa cantik Nanao," puji Byakuya. "Indah."

tubuh Nanao serasa bergetar, tangannya menahan lengan Byakuya yang sedang leluasa bermain di wilayah kewanitannya. Dia ingin Byakuya menghentikan permainnya. Tubuhnya semakin bergerak liar di luar kendali Nanao. Tubuhnya terus dan terus merespon tanpa mengizinkannya beristirahat. Padahal Byakuya baru menyentuhnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya setelah ini jika Byakuya melanjutkan aksinya.

Byakuya mengerti ketakutan Nanao. Maka dia menarik jarinya dari vagina Nanao. Dia menarik diri. Menatap wajah cantik Nanao yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, wajah yang sedang terangsang. Byakuya ingin melanjutkan permainnya. Menyelesaikan hingga tuntas. Hingga dia mencapai klimaks. Dia juga ingin mendengar suara Nanao ketika dia memuaskannya. Tapi keinginannya itu mati-matian dia tahan demi Nanao. Dia tidak ingin orang yang dicintainya ketakutan setengah mati. Dia ingin Nanao bercinta dengannya atas keinginnya sendiri, bukan karena terpaskaa apalagi karena rasa bersalah. Dia ingin Nanao sendiri yang menyerahkan hati dan tubuhnya.

"Kalau kamu tidak menginginkannya, aku hentikan. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu," kata Byakuya lembut sambil membelai wajah Nanao.

Nanao nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Byakuya memahaminya, benar-benar memahaminya. Dan mata itu, sepasang mata Byakuya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa dia lihat, mata yang penuh cinta membuat hatinya yakin lebih dari seratus persen, laki-laki itu mencintainya. Tidak sedang mempermaikannya, tidak sedang menggodanya apalagi mengambil keuntungan darinya.

Nanao benci itu! Akan lebih muda jika dia bercinta dengan Byakuya karena paksaan. Agar rasa bersalahnya karena sudah membuat kapetn devisi enam itu terluka sedikit berkurang. Dari tadi pemikiran itulah yang Nanao tanam dalam benaknya. Itu juga yang meyakinkan dirinya untuk melakukan semua ini, meskipun di satu sisi dalam hatinya dia memang menginginkannya, menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Byakuya. Ekspresi wajah Byakuya ketika sedang menyusuri tubuhnya membuat Nanao merasa puas. Puas karena bisa membuat laki-laki itu bahagia.

Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Cintanya pada Byakuya hanya sampai hari ini. Besok mereka akan kembali ke Soul Society dan semua kenangan indah ini hanya untuk di simpan.

Hatinya sakit. Di satu sisi dia senang Byakuya ternyata membalas perasaannya, di sisi lain dia merasa terluka karena perasaan yang mulai tumbuh kuat dalam hatinya besok harus di cabut seakar-akarnya. Dia tidak ingin mencintai Byakuya. Dia akan mecintai laki-laki lain. Siapa saja asal bukan Byakuya. Karena masa depan cinta mereka tidak ada. Nanao tahu itu. Meskipun dia menyingkirkan harga dirinya sekalipun cinta itu tidak mungkin bersatu. Cukup seorang Hisana bodoh yang mengalami semua itu.

Nanao tidak bodoh dia tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan Hisana. Byakuya boleh saja mencintainya, tapi kalau harus tinggal dalam lingkungan para bangsawan Kuchiki yang memusuhinya, atau terkekang dengan semua aturan ke-ningrat-an, itu bukan hidup yang nyaman dan Nanao tidak mau mengambil jalan itu. Dia akah hidup bahagia dengan segala idealismenya dengan bebas dan bahagia.

Jadi cinta Byakuya hanya akan menyakitinya lebih dalam.

"Nanao," Byakuya bingung melihat Nanao yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. "Aku menyakitimu?"

"Tidak!" jawab Nanao tegas. "Tidak, Kuchiki taichou, tidak. Anda begitu baik. Anda begitu lembut. Saya, tiba-tiba saja merasa terharu dan air mata ini..." Nanao tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena semua itu hanya akan terdengar seperti kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Byakuya tersenyum lalu mendekatkan kepalanya hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. "Aku begitu ketakutan melukaimu. Syukurlah."

"Maafkan kecengengan saya, Kuchiki _taichou."_ Nanao tersenyum.

Byakuya ikut tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum." lalu dia mencium kening Nanao. "Panggil aku Byakuya, Nanao," pinta Byakuya.

Nanao hanya terkekeh. Dia tidak akan memanggilnya seperti itu seumur hidup. Dia akan terus memanggilnya 'Kuchiki _taichou_' agar dia ingat siapa dirinya dan siapa laki-laki yang sekarang kembali mencumbunya. Nanao tidak akan pernah lupa itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

I did it! Still can't believe it.

Aneh kah? Aneh kah?

Maaf saya kurang pandai merangkai kata-kata. Sebisa mungkin membuatnya terselubung tidak blak-blakan supaya yang terasa adalah kesan romance-nya bukan lemon nya. Semoga kesampaian ~berdoa dalam hati~

tolong tinggalkan review-nya buat masukan besok-besok kalau mau buat fic rate M.


	7. What's at The End?

Nanao terbangun dari tidurnya yang paling nyenyak selama dia tinggal di Karakura _town_. Matahari sudah terlalu tinggi. Untungnya hari ini dia terbebas dari kewajiban membuat sarapan untuk 'putri semata wayang'-nya. Hanya ada Byakuya dan dia di rumah ini, di dalam kamar ini.

Nano membungkuk mengambil piyama tidur yang di buang Byakuya sembarangan semalam. Dia buru-buru memakainya sebelum Byakuya terbangun dan melihat tubuhnya telanjang bulat. Lalu Nanao buru-buru keluar dari kamar itu dan mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya. Dia lalu mengurung diri dalam kamar mandi, menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam air hangat.

_Gila! Ini gila! _Nanao memejamkan matanya. _Sial!_ Kutuknya. Padahal dia sudah berlindung dalam kamarnya yang aman, merendam dirinya dalam bathtub. Tapi entah kenapa jejak laki-laki yang menidurinya semalam masih terasa jelas. Pada kulitnya, pada pikirannya dan pada hatinya._ Byakuya sialan! Nanao bodoh! _Dan dia, tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya. Seolah semua keputusan yang dia ambil adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dia lupa soal balas budi. Dia lupa akan perasaan cinta yang harus dia kubur dalam-dalam mulai hari ini. Yang tertinggal hanya rasa bodoh tak berujung.

Tapi, Nanao tersenyum bahagia, dia tidak menyesal sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Byakuya semalam.

**Disclaimer : Kubo Tite**

**Silent Love Last Chapter What's at The End?**

Berminggu-minggu sudah terlewati. Mereka kembali sibuk dengan tugas-tugas mereka. Bahkan mereka lupa memperingati keberhasilan tugas mereka dengan minum-minum. Esoknya setelah pertarungan besar itu terjadi, mereka langsung kembali ke Soul Society. Hari-hari terlewati begitu saja. Proses pemulihan tubuh dan tugas-tugas membuat laporan membuat mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka masing-masing.

Nanao kembali menjadi Nanao yang dulu. Yang menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerja di temani sang kapeten yang bermalas-malasan di sofa. Kyoraku senang melihat Nanao yang kembali dalam keadaan sehat tidak terluka secuil pun. Dia memang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Nanao. Dia selalu melindungi wakilnya itu.

Nanao menceritakan semua yang mereka alami selama di Karakura Town. Sedetai-detailnya. Kecuali satu bagian itu. Malam terakhir bersama Byakuya.

"Apa yang terjadi malam itu, Nanao-chan?"

Nanao menghela nafas kesal. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya Kyoraku menanyakan hal tersebut. Dia juga sudah berkali-kali mengatakan, dia hanya menunggui Byakuya yang tidur lelap dari ruang tengah.

"Apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk diingat _Taichou_!" Nanao kesal.

"Itu termasuk dalam daftar hal penting!" Kyoraku ngotot tidak mau kalah. "Aku perlu tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Kalau _Taichou_ punya banyak waktu nganggur, tolong bantu aku mengurus semua kertas-kertas ini!" Nanao menunjuk tumpukan berkas setinggi kepalanya yang tertata rapi di atas meja.

Kyoraku langsung cemberut. Tapi dia tetap menghampiri Nanao dan tumpukan kertasnya, "kalau aku bantu kamu mau cerita?" tawarnya.

"Sudah aku ceritakan semuanya!"

Kyoraku cemberut, kesal bujuk rayunya tidak mempan."Kamu berubah Nanao!"

Tiga kata Kyoraku barusan langsung membuat Nanao menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mencari jawaban pada wajah Kyoraku. "Apanya yang berubah?"

"Mau tahu?"

Nanao mengangguk.

"Beritahu aku dulu apa yang terjadi malam itu!" tawar Kyoraku dengan mata berkilat licik dan senyum menggoda.

"Tidak usah terima kasih!" jawab Nanao cepat dan sewot.

Nanao kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan, sementara Kyoraku duduk di atas meja kerja Nanao dan mengamati Nanao bekerja, tentu saja sambil mencoba mencari tahu apa yang telah membuatnya berubah.

Secara fisik dan sifat tidak berubah. Dia masih mengikat rambutnya ke belakang dan frame kacamata yang menghiasi sepasang matanya masih ada dan sama. Dia masih jadi Nanao-nya yang pintar dan _workaholic_. Kebiasaan-kebiasaanya juga tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi saat menatap matanya, saat berbicara dengannya dia merasakan sesuatu dalam diri Nanao berubah.

"Yakin tidak mau cerita?"

"Semua sudah aku critakan!"

"Ayolah, Nanao-chan! Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kamu!"

Nanao melirik kaptennya. Memang ada rasa khawatir, tapi lebih banyak rasa ingin tahu.

"Boleh kutebak apa yang terjadi malam itu?"

"Aku tidak punya hadiah yang bisa diberikan kalau tebakan _Taichou_ benar!" tolak Nanao. Dia tidak yakin Kyoraku tahu, tapi lebih baik menghindar.

"Aku tidak minta hadiah. Aku hanya butuh satu anggukan kepala."

"Apapun jawaban anda, _Taichou_, saya akan mengangguk sebanyak yang anda minta!"

Kyoraku cemberut. Di sudah tahu tidak akan semudah ini mendapatkan jawaban. Biarpun sebenarnya dia sendiri sudah tahu jawaban itu. Dia hanya minta kepastian. Itu saja.

"Kyoraku T_aichou_, Kuchiki T_aichou_ ingin bertemu dengan anda." kata suara dari balik pintu.

Jantung Nanao seperti berhenti bedetak mendengar nama tabu itu terucap.

"Suruh dia masuk!" perintah Kyoraku.

_Buat apa dia kemari! Kenapa tidak menyuruh Renji atau siapapun! Apalagi maunya kali ini!_

"Ah Byakuya, ada perlu apa?" tanya Kyoraku tanpa basa basi setelah melihat sosok kapten devisi 6 itu masuk dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Menyerahkan ini!" Byakuya memberikan setumpuk kertas pada Kyoraku. Kyoraku menerimanya dan melihat apa yang tertulis dalam kertas itu.

Nanao pura-pura tidak melihat dan tidak menganggap Byakuya ada. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sibuk bekerja, sekaligus menghindar kontak mata dengan Byakuya yang bisa berujung pada desiran-desiran aneh di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ok Nanao menyerah. Tidak perlu menatap mata Byakuya untuk membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat keras. Mendengar kata 'Kuchiki' saja sudah cukup membuat keringat dingin keluar dari telapak tangan dan jantung serasa mau keluar.

Apalagi sekarang ketika jarak diantara mereka hanya terpisah oleh meja. Dan Nanao bisa mendengar suara Byakuya atau wangi tubuh laki-laki itu. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat semua yang ada dalam otaknya hilang. Dia hanya memikirkan satu hal, bagaimana cara mengendalikan diri agar tidak menjadi semakin gila.

"Ada keperluan yang lainnya?" tanya Kyoraku yang sudah menyadari sikap aneh Byakuya. Bahkan barusan dia mendapati Byakuya sedang memperhatikan Nanao. Menatapnya lembut. Ekspresi aneh yang bisa ditunjukkan oleh seorang Kuchiki.

"Tidak," jawab Byakuya sambil terus memperhatikan Nanao. Sejak sekembalinya mereka ke Soul Society intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin berkurang. Byakuya bukannya tidak berusaha, dia sudah melakukan berbagai cara, termasuk salah satunya mengantarkan berkas-berkas yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diantar langsung oleh dirinya.

Tapi begitulah Nanao. Setelah pulang ke Soul Society dia kembali jadi Nanao yang dulu. Yang cuek, tidak peduli dan tidak menggap dirinya ada seperti saat ini. Dan semua itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Lalu kenapa masih di sini?"

Byakuya dengan berat hati menarik matanya dari sosok Nanao dan menatap Kyoraku seolah ingin protes karena sudah mengusirnya. Tapi dia hanya bisa membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kamu sampaikan pada Nanao-chan, Byakuya?" tahan Kyoraku sebelum Byakuya meninggalkan ruangan itu?

Nanao langsung melotot pada Kyoraku dan disaat yang bersaamaan Byakuya melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Nanao lakukan.

Apa maksudnya? Apa Nanao menceritakan semua pada Kyoraku? Kyoraku tahu semuanya.

Kyoraku tersenyum jahil melihat Nanao yang salah tingkah dan melihat Byakuya yang tidak kalah kagetnya. Dia merasa dirinya cukup pintar bisa membaca pikiran mereka berdua.

"Sex merubah seseorang dengan mudah bukan?" katanya tanpa arti dan tujuan yang jelas sambil tersenyum semakin lebar pada Nanao dan Byakuya bergantian. Meninggalkan seribu satu tanda tanya pada benak Nanao dan Byakuya.

"Nanti kalian juga akan menyadarinya perubahan itu!"

.

.

.

Berita soal Byakuya dan Nanao tinggal serumah menyebar dengan cepat. Sumbernya? Tidak diragukan lagi Yachiru! Si mungil yang besar mulut, julukan yang Nanao berikan Nanao padanya. Dia kesal bukan main! Sekarang kemanapun dia pergi semua mata menatapnya seolah-olah dia sudah melakukan sebuah skandal besar dan tidak dapat dimaafkan. Biarpun kenyataannya memang begitu. Tapi kan hanya dia dan Byakuya yang tahu. Dan Nanao yakin sertus persen Byakuya tidak mungkin menyebarkan semua itu.

Lalu yang paling menyebalkan diantara semua itu, kenapa hanya dia yang mendapat perlakuan tidak adil seperti ini. Kenapa tidak ada yang berani menatap Byakuya dengan pandangan mencela. Bukankah kesalahan itu mereka buat berdua. Bukan dia sendiri!

Belum lagi, Yachiru, dia kan juga ikut tinggal serumah dengan mereka. Kenapa tidak ada yang mencelanya! Hanya karena dia seorang anak kecil maka dia bebas dari tuduhan itu! Ah alangkah tidak adilnya!

Dan semua semakin bertambah buruk ketika mereka sedang berkumpul di sebuah pub langganan para shinigami. Mereka memesan banyak makanan dan minuman dalam sebuah meja panjang dan ruangan khusus. Terlebih hari ini, hari perayaan keberhasilan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Dan topiknya masih tetap sama. Nanao dan Byakuya!

"Jadi itu benar kalian sudah tinggal bersama sejak hari pertama?"

"Rangiku-san, apa masalahnya dengan tinggal bersama. Lagi pula Yachiru juga ada di sana. Dan itu semua karena ulahnya! Bukan atas keinginannku! Kami harus pura-pura jadi keluarga harmonis demi dia!" jawab Nanao kesal pada Rangiku. Orang paling ingin tahu sedunia setelah kaptennya. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama punya kebiasaan menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Tidak terjadi apapun pada kalian kan?" Soi fong menatap Nanao dengan pandangan menyelidik. Mengingat lawannya adalah seorang kapten Nanao mencoba bersikap sesabar mungkin dan sesopan mungkin. Dia memilih diam. "Lagipula aku juga tidak yakin dia tertarik dengan kutu butu kacamata sepertimu!"

"Ya, tidak mungkin!" jawab Nanao tegas dengan perasaan tersinggung.

"Ah itu Kuchiki _Taichou!"_ Hinamori menunjuk pada pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka menampilkan sosok kapten devisi enam itu yang pada kesempatan kali ini tidak mengenakan hakama warna hitam, seragam shinigami yang selalu melekat ditubuhnya sehari-hari.

"Kuchiki _Taichou_!" panggil Rangiku sambil berdiri dan melambai penuh semangat. "Sini, sini!"

mata Byakuya mengitari seluruh ruangan berharap masih ada kursi yang tersisa selain kursi di ujung ruangan dekat dengan Rangiku. Bagus lagi kalau dia bisa dapat tempat yang memungkinkan dirinya leluasa menatap Nanao.

"Hanya kursi ini yang tersisa!" Soi Fong ikut menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah Rangiku yang sekaligus juga berada di sebalahnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Byakuya menempati kursi itu. Tidak terlalu buruk, meskipun tidak bisa duduk tepat di sebelah Nanao setidaknya dia bisa melihat Nanao dan memperhatikannya. Untungnya para shinigami wanita itu suka sekali duduk menggerombol. Jadi dimana ada Rangiku di situ pasti ada Soi Fong, hinamori, Nanao, dan yang lainnya termasuk Yachiru sang penganggu.

"Kuchiki _Taichou_, sini saya tuang sake-nya," Rangiku menawarkan diri. Byakuya tidak melawan. Dia membiarkan Rangiku menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas kosongnya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa merayakannya seperti ini!" tambah Soi Fong. "Benar-benar tugas yang berat!"

"Pasti berat harus hidup serumah dengan Nanao, meski saya tahu anda melakukannya dengan terpaksa," tambah Rangiku.

Byakuya menaikkan sedikit alisnya. Dia sudah tahu kabar soal mereka tinggal serumah memang menyebar dengan cepat. Tapi tidak menyangka Rangiku berani menanyakannya secara langsung.

"Seharusnya anda mengajak saya. Dari pada Nanao yang kutu buku itu, saya lebih jago memasak dan mengurus rumah. Anda tidak perlu makan sandwich dengan telor gosong setiap pagi, Kuchiki _Taichou_!" dengan gagah berani dia mencela Nanao terang-terangan di depan yang bersangkutan. Meski kenyataanya dirinya tidak lebih baik dari Nanao.

Byakuya jadi penasaran, apa saja yang sudah di katakan Yachiru pada semua shinigami sampai-sampai mereka tahu Nanao memasak sandwich setiap pagi untuk sarapan mereka.

"Dia idak menggoda anda bukan Kuchiki _Taichou_?" tambah Soi Fong.

Nanao ise meneguk habis segelas sake di depannya dan kembali mengisinya. Dia coba menahan diri mencoba bersikap tidak peduli dan menutupinya dengan meneguk habis sake gelasnya.

"Kata yachiru kalian tidak tidur sekamar, apa itu benar?" Hinamori ikut mengorek berita.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan tidak tehormat seperti itu!" jawab Byakuya tegas.

"Syukurlah!" Hinamori mengelus dadanya.

Nanao lagi-lagi meneguk habis sake di gelasnya dan kembali mengisinya. _Apanya yang tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan tidak terhormat seperti itu. Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan di malam terakhir padaku! Itu termasuk dalam hitungan perbuatan terhormat!_

"Aku juga tidak yakin anda tertarik dengan dia," kata Rangiku sambil menahan dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan menatap wajah Byakuya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Nanao meguk gelasnya lagi. Lalu mengisinya. _Bayakuya tidak teratirk padaku? Dia menggodaku setiap ada kesempatan! Terutama ketika Yachiru tidak ada dan aku harus menghabiskan waktuku berdua dengannya seperti dalam neraka._

Byakuya tidak berkomentar dia lebih memilih meneguk habis sake di tangannya dan Rangiku kembali mengisi gelas Byakuya yang kosong dengan sake.

"Harusnya anda mengajak saya, kalao saya, saya yakin pasti bisa membahagiakan anda," Rangiku coba menggoda Byakuya dia mengeluarkan aura sexy-nya. Tidak dikeluarkan sekalipun secara fisik dia sudah menarik. Tubuh yang indah, rambut pirang yang menjadi impian banyak lelaki, paras wajah yang cantik ditambah bibir sexy menggoda, tidak kalah indah-nya dengan bibir Angelina Jolie.

"Membahagiakan dalam nama keluarga Kuchiki memiliki banyak tugas dan tanggung jawab. Kamu paham kan? Bukan soal fisik, tapi juga latar belakang, status sosial, sikap dan prilaku dan dia tidak pernah terlibah masalah yang dapat mencoreng nama keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki yang agung!" Byakuya bicara panjang lebar sekaligus untuk menyindir Rangiku dan menghentikan aksinya yang dirasa menganggu. Sikap Rangiku yang menggodanya terang-terangan dan latar belakang dirinya yang tidak jelas seharusnya sudah cukup bagi Rangiku untuk menyadari posisinya siapa dia dan siapa laki-laki yang sedang dia goda.

Di satu sisi Nanao yang baru saja mendengar ucapan Byakuya seperti terbakar kupingnya. Dia meremas gelasnya erat-erat. Dengan cepat meneguk seluruh isinya dan meletakkanya kembali ke atas meja sambul membanting gelas tersebut cukup keras membuat siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya mengalihkan sejenak perhatian mereka pada Nanao termasuk Byakuya yang dari tadi memang memperhatikan Nanao diam-diam. Dan sikap Nanao yang sedikit lepas kontrol tersebut memberikan sedikit jawaban bagi Byakuya atas penolakan Nanao sekembalinya mereka dari Karakura _Town_.

"Kamu kenapa Nanao?" tanya Hinamori cemas.

"Hanya kebanyakan minum. Maaf!" jawab Nanao cepat.

"Ya itu benar, tidak sembarang wanita pantas mendampingi Byakuya Kuchiki, bukan begitu?" Soi Fong menyindir Rangiku. Dia merasa sedikit di atas awan, dibandingkan Rangiku, dia memiliki status sosial dan latar belakang yang lebih baik daripada Rangiku. Dia dari keluarga terhormat, meski derajatnya tidak setinggi keluarga Kuchiki dan keluarganya adalah abdi setia keluarga bangsawan Shihoin, salah satu dari empat bangsawan di Soul Society ini. "Kurasa Nanao tidak cukup pantas untuk berada di sisi Byakuya Kuchiki, termasuk kamu Rangiku!"

Dan introgasi terhadap Byakuya kembali mengalir dengan memojokkan Nanao. Byakuya hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu jika dirasa perlu. Yang dianggap dapat memberikan pengaruh negatif pada pencitraan dirinya dan keluarga Kuchiki. Di luar itu dia tidak peduli! Karena semakin lama dia semakin tidak bisa melepas pandangan matanya pada Nanao. Dia mengkhawatirkannya. Byakuya sadar betul sikap mereka yang mengintrogasi dia semuanya mencela Nanao, mereka melukai hatinya, terutama haraga dirinya. Dan setiap pertanyaan yang menyakitkan itu terlonatar dari mulut salah seorang dari para shinigami wanita, Nanao coba mengendalikan dirinya dengan meneguk habis sake di gelasnya. Byakuya sampai tidak ingat sudah berapa banyak gelas yang dia habiskan. Byakuya ingin melindunginya, tapi tidak di depan mata semua orang. Berita soal mereka tinggal seatap pasti sudah cukup melukainya. Dia sadar betul posisinya dan posisi Nanao. Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkannya karena dia seorang bangsawan terhormat yang begitu di kagumi terutama oleh kaum hawa. Dan Nanao dia bukan seseorang berdarah biru yang tidak terlahir dalam lingkaran keluarga bangsawan.

Pernikahannya dengan almarhum Hisana yang hanya seorang rakyat jelata mengajarakan banyak hal padanya. Penolakan yang begitu besar dari dalam keluarga Kuchiki sendiri serta tekanan dari masyarakat terhadap Hisana mampu membuat siapa pun wanita yang mendampinginya menderita. Dan setelah melihat reaksi Nanao barusan, dia sadar, dia harus lebih hati-hati, harus lebih sabar. Dan alangkah bodohnya dia tidak menyadari hal itu dari awal. Justru Nanao yang lebih dulu menyadarinya dan membuat dinding pembatas di antara mereka.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam ketika pesta minum-minum itu selesai. Satu persatu rombongan itu meninggalkan tempat pesta. Suara tawa dan umpatan-umpatan sambil sesekali di selingi tangisan terdengar memecah keheningan malam yang tenang. Beberapa masih kuat berjalan meski harus di papah oleh yang lain. Ada yang menari-nari sambil meneguk botol sake di tangannya. Yang masih sukup sadar membantu dan mengawasi mereka yang hilang kendali.

Hanya Hitsugaya yang pulang dalam keadaan tidak mabuk, dia tidak mungkin minum sake karena belum cukup umur dan semua melarangnya. Byakuya minum cukup banyak tadi sangkin frustasinya dia pada diri sendiri. Untung saja kadar alkohol dalam darahnya tidak sampai membuatnya harus bertingkah seperti orang bodoh dan dia masih cukup kuat untuk berjalan pulang sendirian.

"Anda yakin tidak mau saya antar Kuchiki _Taichou_?" tawar Hitsugaya. Di bahunya yang mungil dia menggendong tubuh Rangiku yang mabuk berat. Rangiku adalah orang ke dua yang harus dia antar pulang setelah Hinamori yang tidak kalah mabuknya dengan Rangiku.

"Tidak usah!" tolak Byakuya.

"Anda yakin?" Hitsugaya kembali mengulang tawarannya. Dia tahu Byakuya minum cukup banyak tadi. Dan dia sedang berusaha jalan dengan benar

Karena Byakuya menolak jadi mereka hanya jalan bersebelahan dalam diam. Rangiku tidak terlalu berat sebenarnya. Kalo mau Hitsugaya bisa saja secepat kilat melesat pergi melempar tubuh wakilnya itu ke atas sofa di ruang kerja devisi sebelas. Tapi sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tidak terpengaruh alkohol, dia punya tanggung jawab untung mengawasi para pemabuk ini sampai di rumah mereka masing-masing dengan selamat! Dan tentu saja Byakuya yang ada di sebelahnya dan Nanao yang berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung ditemani Rukia tidak luput dari pengawasannya. Dia cukup salut pada Byakuya yang masih sanggup mengawasi adiknya yang sedang menari-nari bersama Nanao, berjalan zig-zag di depan mereka. Semua tahu, di balik sikapanya yang dingin dan acuh tak acuh itu dia menyayaingi adiknya.

Tapi bukan Rukia yang menjadi prioritas Byakuya, melainkan Nanao. Dia memang mengawasi Rukia, tapi dia lebih mencemaskan Nanao. Kalau mau dia bisa langsung memapah adiknya itu pulang secepat mungkin. Tapi bagaimana dengan Nanao? Dan Kyoraku yang seharusnya bisa diandalkan justru tertidur pulas dan harus pulang dalam keadaan digendong di punggung Omaeda. Biasanya Nanao yang harus melakukan tugas itu. Byakuya mengkhawatirkan Nanao, bisakah dia pulang dengan selamat? Tanpa terluka secuil pun?

Dan tidak mungkin dia terang-terangan memapah dan mengantar Nanao pulang, meski hal tersebut sangat ingin dia lakukan. Membantunya berjalan saja pasti sudah cukup menimbulkan kehebohan, bahkan di mata para orang mabuk.

Tapi ketika Nanao jatuh tersungkur ke jalan dan Rukia _partner_ _menari_-nya hanya bisa duduk di sebelah Nanao dan tertawa-tawa tidak jelas, otak Byakuya langsung kosong. Dia berlari menghampiri mereka. Membangunkan Nanao dan mengalungkan lengan kananya ke pundak. Tangan kirinya merangkul pinggul ramping Nanao sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pinggul Rukia. Dia lalu berdiri dan melakukan shunpo kemudian menghilang di hadapan semua orang. Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Byakuya berharap tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Apalagi dengan gerakan secepat itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang pelayan keluarga Kuchiki langsung datang menghampiri ketika kepala rumah itu tiba dengan dua orang gadis di kedua sisinya. Mereka langsung membantu Byakuya memapah kedua pemabuk tersebut. Rukia langsung di larikan ke kamarnya.

Pertanyaanya tinggal Nanao. Mereka yang tertinggal berdiri dalam diam ketika salah seorang dari mereka bertanya, "Mau ditidurkan dimana Ise _fukutaichou_, Byakuya-sama?"

Dan Byakuya dengan cepat menjawab "Di kamarku!"

Semua menatapnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Byakuya membawa wanita ke dalam kamarnya. Dia memang terkadang membawa pulang wanita ke rumah Kuchiki tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka di bawa masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Semuanya ditempatkan di kamar tamu.

"An- Anda yakin dia mau ditidurkan di kamar anda, Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya tercengang. Dia tidak sadar sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa menimbulkan skandal.

Tapi menaruhnya di kamar tamu? Byakuya memperhatikan Nanao yang tertidur lelap. Dia sudah terbiasa tinggal bersama. Meski itu hanya seminggu. Tapi Byakuya menikmatinya dan tidak pernah berharap akan berakhir. Apalagi mengingat malam terakhir yang mereka habiskan bersama. Jadi apa salahnya kalau sekarang, ketika kesempatan itu datang lagi, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tanpa bicara apapun Byakuya langsung mengambil alih tubuh Nanao. Menggendongnya dengan posisi kaki Nanao di depan dan kepala menempel di punggu Byakuya. Lalu dia meninggalkan mereka yang masih bingung melihat tingkah majikannya yang di luar nalar dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Dua orang pelayan wanita sedang menyiapkan _futon_ untuk mereka ketika Byakuya menggeser pintu dan melangkah masuk. Byakuya menunggu di dekat pintu sampai mereka selesai menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk mereka berdua. Setelah selesai kedua orang itu pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan. Hati-hati sekali, Byakuya meletakkan tubuh Nanao di atas _futon_ lalu menghangatkan tubuh tersebut dengan selimut dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Kepalaku sakit," rengek Nanao.

Byakuya buru-buru menghampiri, "Mau kuambilkan air putih?"

Pelan-pelan Nanao membuka matanya. "Tidak usah," tolaknya. "Aku tidak mau berhutang budi lebih banyak lagi," katanya ngelantur.

"Hanya segelas air, bukan sesuatu yang besar."

Nanao menyipitkan matanya. Lalu tiba-tiba terduduk dan menarik kerah Byakuya. "Apa maumu!"

Byakuya coba melepaskan genggaman tangan Nanao dari bajunya, bukan sesuatu yang sulit. "Tidak ada. Hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu!"

Nanao kembali menyengkram kerah Byakuya dan menarik dirinya maju hingga jarak diantara mereka nyaris tidak ada. "Kamu pikir aku sebodoh Rangiku? Aku tidak bodoh! Mana mungkin seorang Byakuya mau menolong tanpa balas budi apapun. Hutangku yang kemaren sudah lunas!" Nanao tersenyum sinis, "Lucu, aku harus membayar hutang nyawaku dengan tubuhku."

"Tidak ada yang memaksamu!"

"Rasa bersalahku memaksaku bodoh!" bentak Nanao dengan mata berair. "Aku benci kamu! Benci! Sangat!" kali ini Nanao memukuli dada Byakuya dengan ke dua tangannya. Byakuya mendiamkan saja, pukulan itu tidak bertenaga dan asal-asalan.

Setelah puas melampiaskan amarahnya Nanao menenggelamkan wajah pada kedua lutunya. "Aku benci Kuchiki! Aku benci kamu Byakuya! Sejak kecil!"

"Sejak kecil?" tanya Byakuya bingung. Dia tidak ingat pernah mengenal Nanao kecil. Dia pertama kali melihatnya saat namanya diumumkan sebagai wakil kapeten devisi delapan. Saat itu bahkan Byakuya tidak ingat dengan pasti seperti apa wajahnya. Dia baru hafal seorang Nanao setelah berkali-kali bertemu untuk urusan pekerjaaan.

"Kamu tidak ingat kan? Mana mungkin kamu ingat." Nanao menggaruk-garuk rambutnya hingga ikatan rambutnya berantakan. Nanao memiringkan kepalanya supaya bisa melihat Byakuya. "Sikapmu, keangkuhanmu, darah Kuchiki dalam nadimu, membuatku muak! Aku benci kalian! Para bangsawan yang tidak bisa apa-apa dan tidak perlu bersusah payah mendapatkan apapun yang kalian mau! Menjijikkan!" katanya sinis. "Lihat dirimu, membanggakan status sosialmu, dan menginjak orang-orang seperti diriku. Dan betapa bodohnya si Rangiku sampai tergila-gila padamu!"

Byakuya hanya diam mendengarkan. Dari ocahan tidak jelas Nanao tersebut dia berhasil menemukan satu kenyataan mengejutkan tentang dia.

"Dan yang paling menjijikan adalah diriku, dengan mudah terpikat olehmu. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan otakku!" Nanao memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Tolong katakan sekali lagi?"

Nanao mengangkat kepalanya dan melotot. "Kurang jelas! Aku terpikat olehmu! Oleh pesonamu! Aku jatuh cinta! Puas Kuchiki!"

"Tidak, belum!" balas Byakuya tenang.

"Byakuya sialan! Aku benci wajah tampanmu! Aku benci caramu merayuku! Aku benci semua kelebihanmu! Aku benci kecuranganmu yang memanfaatkan kelebihanmu untuk membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutu!" Nanao makain ngaco dia bahkan mengguncang-guncang bahu bykuya.

"Katakan apa yang paling membuatmu mencintaiku?" desak Byakuya dengan keangkuhan seorang ningrat di wajahnya. Dia puas mendengar semua pengakuan Nanao tentang dirinya.

"Kenyataan bahwa kamu lebih dalam segala hal. Aku kalah darimu Byakuya. Aku kalah dalam segala hal! Aku benci harus kalah dari orang sepertimu! Dan dengan mudah bertekuk lutut di depanmu seperti Rangiku bodoh, Hinamori bodoh, Soi Fong bodoh!"

Byakuya tersenyum puas. Penuh nafsu dia menarik ikatan rambut Nanao hingga kepala itu tertarik ke belakang. Dia membuka mulutnya dan melumat bibir Nanao serakus mungkin. Nanao membalas ciuman itu sesaat lalu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Byakuya dari rambutnya.

"Sakit bodoh! Jangan cium aku lagi!"

Nafas Byakuya menggebu, dia tidak berminat kalah, dia akan mengalahkan Nanao. Menaklukannya hingga wanita itu tidak mampu lagi melawannya. Dia semakin kuat mencengkram rambut Nanao, menciuminya lebih serakah dan lebih kasar dari sebelumnya dan tidak membiarkan Nanao menarik tangannya dari rambut apalagi membiarkan tubuh ramping itu terlepas dalam genggamannya.

Nanao tidak menyerah. Dia terus meronta sekuat tenaga, tapi semua sudah terlambat, Byakuya sudah menangkapnya. Dia sudah mengunci Nanao, semakin keras usaha Nanao melepaskan diri, semakin erat cengkraman tangannya pada rambut dan pelukan Byakuya pada tubuhnya. Sampai pada titik Nanao akhirnya menyerah dan memilih mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Byakuya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada rambut Nanao dan menarik wajahnya, "Kenapa menolakku?"

"Aku tidak mau! Tolong jangan teruskan!" pinta Nanao.

"Maaf, aku tidak sanggup," dan Byakuya kembali mencumbu Nanao. Kali ini leher jenjang itu yang jadi sasarannya. Dia menciumnya dan mengigitnya tanpa ampun.

"Sakit!" rintih Nanao yang tidak berdaya.

Byakuya bukannya behenti dia malah semakin bernafsu. Dia menggigit sedikit kulit leher itu dan menariknya hingga terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari bibir Nanao. Setelah itu dia akan melapskannya, menciumi, menjilati, lalu kembali mengigitnya.

"Sakit, lepaskan aku bodoh!" Nanao memukul-mukul pundah Byakuya, dan usahanya itu justru semakin memojokannya. Byakuya meresponnya dengan menjatuhkan tubuh itu ke atas _futon_ dan menindihnya dan mengulangi kembali aksinya. Semikin sering Nanao merintih semakin puas hatinya. Sampai akhirnya Nanao menyerah dan berhenti merintih, berganti dengan permohonan. "Tolong hentikan, aku mohon, rasanya sakit!" rengeknya.

Byakuya menarik diri, matanya menatap galak Nanao dan penuh dengan amarah. "Itu belum seberapa dibanding dengan rasa sakit dan frustasi yang kurasakan!"

Nanao menatapnya seperti orang bingung, "Frustasi?"

Byakuya makin kesal,"Jangan berlagak tidak tahu Nanao! Setelah semua yang kita alami, menurutmu aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja? Dan melanjutkan hidupku seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kita?" katanya nyaris tanpa mengambil jeda untuk bernafas.

Nanao tidak mau kalah, pastinya dia tidak terima menjadi pihak teruduh atas semua kekesalan Byakuya, "Kalau itu keinginanku! Lalu kenapa? Jangan egois Kuchiki-sama!" sindirnya. Dan cara memanggil Nanao barusan, 'Kuchiki-sama' membuat kening Byakuya berkerut-kerut. "Tidak semua keinginanmu harus terpenuhi! Aku bukan budakmu! Dan menurut perhitunganku tidak ada untungnya menjalin asmara dengan seorang Kuchiki! Aku tidak mau hidupku menderita dengan mendapat lirikan mata tidak menyenangkan dan kata-kata menyakitkan yang dibisikkan mereka di belakangku!" dada Nanao naik turun karena kesal. Dia cukup mabuk saat ini, kalau dia dalam kondisi sadar, tidak mungkin dia berani berdebat seperti ini dan menjelek-jelekan Byakuya. "Jadi lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi di antara kita! Kita lanjutkan seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kita. Ok!"

"Maaf, aku menolak!" Byakuya menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara helaian rambut Nanao yang berantakan, mengendalikan kepala itu dalam genggamannya dan dia kembali mencumbu Nanao.

Nanao coba melepaskan diri, "Aku benci kamu Byakuya!" bisiknya dianatar usahanya melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Byakuya.

Byakuya meghentikan aksinya sebentar dan berbisik di telinga Nanao,"Lebih baik begitu dari pada diacuhkan! Setidaknya kamu menganggap aku ada!" balas Byakuya dengan berbisik di telinga Nanao

"Jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan membalas perasaanmu!" ancam Nanao

Byakuya tersenym sinis dia menarik wajahnya. Kedua telapak tanganya memaksa wajah cantik itu menatapnya lurus-lurus tanpa ada kesempatan untuk berpaling. "Maaf, aku tidak butuh balasan darimu! Aku akan mendapatkanmu bagaimanapun caranya! Begitulah caraku dibesarkan, Nanao Ise! Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kumiliki! Karena aku seorang _Kuchiki-sama_ yang kamu benci!"

Nanao kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas kata-kata Byakuya. Dia hanya mampu memandang orang di depannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Jujurlah pada dirimu Nanao!" Byakuya menyelipkan satu tangannya ke pinggang Nanao, menarik tubuh ramping itu mendekat. Sesaat dia menikmati aroma tubuh wanita dalam pelukannya itu, meski sensasi itu harus terganggu dengan bau alkohol dari mulutnya.

Dia menyibak rambut Nanao ke belakang, membelainya dengan lembut pipinya lalu kembali berbisik, "Tolak aku kalau kamu sanggup! Dan aku akan melepaskanmu!" Dan Byakuya kembali mengecup bibir Nanao lembut dan pelan tidak sekasar tadi.

Nanao tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir. Dia membalas ciuman Byakuya, mengalungkan ke dua tangannya pada leher Byakuya dan kembali membiarkan Byakuya menguasai tubuhnya, dirinya. Dia benci pada dirinya yang begitu lemah, tapi cinta yang sekarang dirasakannya terlalu susah untuk ditolak . Dia sudah melakukan ke salahan besar dengan membiarkan benih cinta itu tumbuh dalam hatinya walau hanya sesaat. Dan sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Cintanya pada laki-laki itu sudah mengusai dirinya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Byakuya memilikinya, seutuhnya!

.

.

.

Bukan kicau burung atau wanginya bunga di taman yang membuat Nanao terbangun, tapi kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya dan sebuah kecupan hangat di kening. Pelan-pelan matany terbuka dan hidungnya langsung menghirup wangi daun teh yang baru saja diseduh.

Secangkir teh hangat diletkkan di sisinya, lalu sang pangeran yang telah membangunkan putri dari tidurnya berjalan mendekati pintu. Dia lalu membuka pintu kamarnya yang menghadap ke taman dan duduk di teras depan. Ada pohon sakura di depan kamar itu. Pohon yang dulu di tanamnya bersama almarhum istrinya. Sayangnya mereka tidak pernah sempat menikmati kuncup pertama bunganya. Hisana keburu pergi meninggalkannya.

Sekarang dia di sini. Menatap pohon sakura yang belum waktunya berbunga bersama wanita lain yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya lembut sambil menyesap teh-nya tanpa memalingkan matanya dari pohon sakura.

Nanao mencoba duduk. Ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Dan sejauh ini itu yang paling menganggu.

Saat dia berhasil duduk dengan benar dan matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas, Nanao baru menyadari tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menempel di kulitnya.

Nanao menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan memejamkan mata. Sekelebat bayang-bayang tentang dirinya dan Byakuya menari dalam ingatannya. Sayang dia tidak bisa mengingatnya denga jelas.

Byakuya menoleh dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Nanao, sesuai perkirannya, Nanao pasti shock berat mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang di kamar laki-laki tanpa bisa mengingat apapun, "Perlu kujelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi semalam?"

Nanao menurunkan tangannya dan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Perlukah?" dia balik bertanya. "Aku memang tidak ingat detailnya, tapi kurasa aku tahu garis besarnya." katanya sopan, dia sudah kembali jadi Nanao yang biasanya. Yang paham posisinya dan tidak mungkin berkata kasar pada seseorang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Nanao kembali menampilkan ekspresi wajah bingug. Dia sama sekali tidak paham apa maksud pertanyaan Byakuya.

"Rupanya sama sekali tidak ingat," Byakuya berjalan masuk dan duduk di sebelah Nanao. "Kamu menyerahkan dirimu padaku secara sukarela."

Nanao menyipitkan matanya, menatap sinis Byakuya.

Byakuya hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. "Aku katakan padamu kalau kamu tidak menolakku, aku akan menganggapmu menerimaku dan bersedia jadi milikku."

"Kedengarannya seperti barang dagangan," balas Nanao sinis, bagain yang satu itu dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Bisa dibilang tidak ada satupun yang dia ingat, semua perkataan yang dia ucapkan dan Byakuya ucapkan semalam. Dia hanya mengingat ciuman semalam yang terasa begitu menggairahkan.

"Bagimana perasaanmu? Menyesal? Merasa dimanfaatkan, merasa dilecehkan?" Byakuya kembali bertanya sekaligus menantangnya. Dia cukup memahami Nanao, jadi dia tidak mengharapkan reaksi super heboh. Berlagak seperti seorang gadis remaja yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu atau meronta-ronta tidak jelas. Nanao akan bersikap lebih tenang dan bisa dibilang lebih pintar. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hubungan seksual.

"Merasa dicurangi lebih tepatnya."

Byakuya benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terlintas di kepala Nanao saat ini. Seharusnya dia memikirkan itu juga, dia mengambil keuntungan dari kondisi tidak sadar Nanao dan keluar sebagai pemenang. Kalau bukan curang apa lagi namanya?

Tanpa banyak bicara Byakuya berdiri dan kembali menuju teras. Kembali menatap taman indah dan tertata rapi itu. Dia memberi sedikit waktu untuk dirinya dan Nanao berpikir.

Dia sudah berbuat curang semalam, seperti tuduhan Nanao. Dan dia sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mempertegas kemenangannya dan memastikan Nanao tidak lepas dari genggamannya untuk yang kedua kali.

Sementara Byakuya berpikir Nanao memakai pakiannya dan sebisa mungkin merapikan rambutnya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini, terlebih jika ada yang tahu dia keluar dari rumah Kuchiki dalam keadaan berantakan. Dia tidak ingin memperkeruh suasan dengan tambahan berita tidak penting yang hanya semakin menyudutkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah menarik ucapanku, Nanao. Dan semua yang kuinginkan harus kumiliki! Termasuk dirimu, salah satunya!"

Nanao menghentikan kegiatan merapikan diri dan memasang telinga lebar-lebar.

"Dan aku tidak ingin kejadian semalam terulang."

"Semalam?" tanya Nanao bingung.

Yang dimaksud Byakuya adalah soal bagaimana mereka menghinanya dan membuatnya terpojok. Tapi Byakuya sedang tidak ingin menjelaskan panjang lebar jadi dia biarkan Nanao berpikir, mengingat sebisa mungkin.

"Aku jadi paham semua sikapmu padaku selama ini. Semua penolakanmu bukannya tanpa alasan bukan? Kamu hanya mencoba melindungi dirimu agar tidak terluka oleh perlakuan mereka. Seorang Nanao pasti paham betul posisinya dan posisiku. Status sosial kita terlalu jauh berbeda. Kamu terlalu takut mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Hisana bukan? Aku bisa mengerti itu." Byakuya mengambil jeda sebentar. "Bukan situasi yang menyenangkan, tapi kurasa, aku yakin sekali, perasaan kita jauh lebih kuat dari semua itu, bahkan lebih besar dari kebencianmu padaku atau harga dirimu yang tinggi itu!"

Nanao tercengang mendengar semua penjelasan Byakuya yang dalam waktu semalam bisa memahami dirinya sampai sedetail itu. Semalam waktu mabuk dia pasti bicara ke sana kemari tidak jelas dan Byakuya menarik kesimpulan dengan tepat.

"Kita akan mengatasinya, kita bisa melalui semua ini, karena itu berikan kesempatan pada diri kita dan biarkan perasaan cinta ini tumbuh dalam hati kita."

Nanao bersyukur saat ini Byakuya memungunginya, karena saat pelupuk matanya digenangi air mata haru. Kata-kata Byakuya seperti sebuah titik terang dalam kemuelut cinta mereka selama ini. Lagi-lagi dia menemukan sisi lain Byakuya yang tidak pernah dikenalnya dan mungkin tidak seorangpun di dunia ini yang tahu. Dan dia sudah tidak ingin mengingkari perasaan ini. Dia sudah lelah berpura-pura!

Kaki Nanao bergerak pelan, melangkan pasti ke arah Byakuya. Dia membenanmkan kepalanya pada punggung Byakuya. Dan sebagai jawaban atas perasaannya, Nanao melingkari pinggang Byakuya dengan kedua lengannya. Dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Byakuya. Dia tidak rela Byakuya direbut oleh siapapun! Dan setelah semua rintangan ini, Nanao yakin dirinya layak berada di samping Byakuya.

Byakuya membalik tubuhnya hingga posisi Nanao sekarang perada di samping kirinya. Dengan tangan kiri dia memeluk pundak Nanao yang mungil sementara Nanao masih mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Byakuya. Mereka seolah takut kehilangan satu sama lain.

"Tidak perlu ada yang tahu tentang cinta ini!" kata Byakuya

"Ya, cukup kita yang tahu dan merasakan. Bahkan dunia ini sekalipun!"

"Kita akan menjaganya dalam diam. Tanpa pernah terucap oleh lidah ini!"

Nanao terlalu malas untuk bicara, dia hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. Terlalu sayang melewatkan moment indah seperti ini. Seperti kata Byakuya, cinta mereka tidak perlu terucapkan. Biarakan tersimpan dalam kebisuan dan keheningan mulut mereka. Biarlah seperti itu, tanpa perlu terdengar oleh siapapun. Karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara menjaga cinta mereka dan melindungi perasaan mereka dari dunia ini. Byakuya tidak perlu mendapat tekanan dari keluarga besarnya karena menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang tidak sederajat dengannya. Dan Nanao dia tidak perlu menerima tekanan dari rekannya karena dia mencintai seorang bangsawan Kuchiki. Dengan begitu cinta mereka akan tumbuh dengan subur dan kelak akan berbunga indah.

"Aku jadi teringat perkataan Kyoraku."

Nanao menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Byakuya. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Kaptennya itu terlalu cerewet, dia tidak tahu bagian mana dari perkataan Kyoraku yang diingat Byakuya.

"Sex memang mampu merubah seseorang!"

Nanao tersipu malu, Byakuya merespon dengan mengecup keningnya lembut membuat sekujur tubuhnya berdesir hebat.

"Sial!" umatnya kesal bercampur malu, "Seharusnya kita tidak melakukan itu!" elaknya.

Byakuya tersenyum puas. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat pada detik-detik terakhir kebersamaan mereka di Karakura _town_.

Mereka berdua tidak bisa mengingkari kenyataan itu. Perasaan Nanao pada Byakuya memang berubah drastis setelah malam itu. Dia tidak bisa mengingkari perasaannya bahwa dia mencintai Byakuya lebih dalam dari yang pernah dia kira.

Begitu pula dengan Byakuya. Dia sudah menganggap Nanao sebagai miliknya seorang. Dan anggapan itu membuatnya bertekat untuk mendapatkan Nanao, apapun caranya!

Dan hari ini cinta ini bermetamorfosis menjadi sesutu yang belum bisa mereka terka sekarang. Tapi hati mereka yakin dia akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang indah dan lebih kuat.

.

.

.

a/n:_ Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. Bener-bener nggak nyangka bisa mencapai 20K dan semua itu berkat_ ficfan91_ yang sudah membuat challenge ini. Asli benerang nggak ada rencana buat nulis sampai sepanjang ini! Terlebih lagi cerita ini melenjeng jauh dari konsep awal_

_Makasih semua yang udah membaca dan mengikuti cerita ini, terlebih para reviewer: _daisuudanty, Dee, Himemiku, Widy Kakitaka, SiegeHart, ZephyrAmfoter, Ryuva, Arihime, vieszcy, Narahatake,_ dll. Review kalian berarti banyak untukku!_

_Berhubung ini chapter terakhir, mohon dengan sangat tolong tinggalkan review kalian, tanggapan dan kritikan tentang cerita ini secara keseluruhan sejujur-jujurnya sebagai masukan untuk fanfic2 saya berikutnya._

_Akhir kata, makasih sudah menyisihkan waktunya untuk mengikuti fic ini dari awal sampai selesai. Maaf kalau Byakuya dan Nanao di sini terlalu OOC. _


End file.
